


fever dream high

by wildestdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Beta Niall Horan, Beta Zayn Malik, Bottom Louis, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Harry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Louis, POV Multiple, Possessive Harry, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams/pseuds/wildestdreams
Summary: "Excuse me,what?"Harry licked his lips, carefully looking him in the eyes. "I will spend your heat with you so you're ready by Monday to play your game.""Harry," Louis began, suddenly at a loss for words. "I couldn't ask you to do that.""Why not? You just said you trust me.""You're mybest friend. There's no one I trust more than you.""Then what's the problem?""Well, friends don't usually help you through your heats or ruts, so excuse me for being a little skeptical."orA High School ABO AU where Harry and Louis are best friends and nothing more until things start getting a little complicated and they're faced with feelings they never wanted to confront.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 225
Kudos: 879





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my new project that i'm super excited about! I've been wanting to write ABO for a long time and I thought why not now? this idea stemmed from a few ABO fics I've read and a couple of high school set YA novels. it's got the feel-good small town high school vibes set during fall about best friends falling in love with the added twist of ABO dynamics. I really hope you guys like it and I can't wait for your thoughts. 
> 
> I hope to update this once a week. I will be holding myself accountable and hope you guys do too lol. I also want to thank [j](https://comebackassholes.tumblr.com/) for helping me plan this and for reading it over :) 
> 
> title from "cruel summer" by taylor swift!

**Louis**

The blocky, black sign with the neon yellow background of Waffle House was a welcoming sight after a night of drinking. Louis could still feel the alcohol thrumming through his blood, his head swimming as he and his friends walked toward the 24-hour restaurant. Ahead of him, Zayn and Niall were drunkenly singing “Dancing Queen” by ABBA while Liam giggled and filmed them sloppily on his phone, trailing behind. 

Louis felt the body beside his chuckle, the long arm that was slung over his neck shifting as they held him closer. Blinking up at his best friend, Louis admired the slope of Harry’s nose and the curve of his pouty, pink lips against the backdrop of the navy blue sky as he grinned and started singing along. His distinct smell - a deep, rich woody scent with touches of spice and lavender - drifted in the wind, surrounding Louis. 

It was 2 AM and they’d just left Paul Ferrell’s party. Usually, they were always down for a good rager on the weekends after a week of school, but tonight there was a special reason for celebrating. Harry scored the winning touchdown at the first Friday night football game of the year. 

_Everyone_ was proud. Half the fucking town of Woodsfield was there and they were all screaming at the top of their lungs. But no one cheered or jumped quite as much as Louis. He knew how hard Harry played, how dedicated he was to everything he set his mind to. Hours before the game, Harry had been pacing back and forth in the back hall of their school where Louis was attempting to finish an English assignment, going on and on about how he needed to win because this was their senior year, their last chance, and Harry wanted to kick it off with a bang. Like Louis knew he would, Harry did just that. 

So they drank and they danced and they partied, all the alphas, omegas, and betas of the senior class and smatterings of brave underclassmen who crashed the party. However, the night wouldn’t be complete without a trip to Waffle House. Upon entering the restaurant, they all ambled over to their usual booth toward the back, trying to appear as sober as possible. The night time waitress, Suzie, a middle-aged omega, was nice to them and they didn’t want to make her job more difficult. 

Louis slid into one side of the booth with Harry traipsing in right after him, throwing his arm around the omega’s shoulder once again. It became their thing ever since Harry started growing taller than Louis and his alpha instincts started increasing. He was more protective and was always crowding around Louis, making sure he was alright. Many found it weird since they weren’t romantically together, but it somehow still worked for them without making things weird. 

Snuggling into him, Louis slowly fluttered his eyes closed, letting them rest a moment. He breathed in Harry’s familiar smell, allowing it to lull him practically to sleep. He’s always been comforted by Harry’s scent, always related it to good memories, his happiest ones. 

What did he want to eat? Pecan waffles or chocolate chip waffles? As he contemplated, Niall let out a sigh as he sat across from him. 

“Okay, real talk, I think Hailee was totally checking me out tonight.”

Louis blinked his eyes open at that, looking at Niall with an amused expression. “Was she?”

The beta nodded. “I swear. And is it just me, or did she get hotter this summer?”

“I’m pretty sure she’s still dating that guy,” Zayn informed Niall. 

“Charlie or whatever?” Niall grumbled. 

“We’re not sure if they’re dating, though, are we? It happened a long time ago. For all we know, they could have broken up,” Liam said. “I mean, you’ve been crushing on this girl for four years, Niall.”

“Six,” Niall interrupted. 

Harry guffawed. “ _Six_? You’ve been crushing on her since middle school and you haven’t made a fucking move yet?”

“Shut up, H,” Niall glared. “Not all of us have that alpha confidence that you’re always walking around with.”

“He’s got you there,” Louis commented. 

Harry squeezed his shoulder briefly before responding to Niall. “I mean, I’m just saying, Niall...what’s stopping you? You’re a good looking boy, you are insane at soccer, you’re popular, and you no longer have braces.” 

Niall flicked his napkin at Harry for the last comment. “It’s just never felt right,” he said. 

“Well, we’re in the last inning. This could be your only chance,” Zayn advised. “Or you could date Amy because she’s always had a thing for you.”

“She has not!” Niall protested. 

“Untrue,” Liam laughed. “She was loving it when she spun the bottle at that party back in freshman year and got to kiss you.”

“That was freshman year.”

“And she followed you around all throughout sophomore year,” Zayn reminded him.

“Again...ancient history.”

“And literally last year, she asked you to the Sadie Hawkins dance...and you said yes.”

The boys all burst into laughter, Niall included, as Suzie approached their table. As usual, she teased them about their late-night cravings, asked them about school, and congratulated Harry and Liam on their win tonight before taking their orders. Louis decided to go with chocolate chip waffles but was sure he was going to steal some of Harry’s home fries that he ordered with his omelet. 

The Waffle House had become their go-to spot since they were young. All the boys went back as far as pre-k when they each approached each other during recess and somehow became a group. Elementary and middle school days were spent getting in trouble in class for fooling around and coming here to have an afternoon snack while they did homework or played games. When they got to high school, it slowly evolved and became the perfect place for a late snack after some underage debauchery. 

And while they were all best friends, no one was closer to Louis than Harry. So many people claimed that alphas and omegas couldn’t be just friends, not like them, but Harry and Louis were proving them wrong. Alphas and omegas didn’t have to be a couple or bond to be as close as they were. 

“With the football team gaining the first win of the season, it’s now time for the soccer team to sweep the floor next game,” Liam said. 

“Oh, we’re on it,” Louis said, instantly perking up. He was appointed the Woodsfield Warriors soccer team captain this year and it sufficed to say he was taking it very seriously. Practices were hardcore and each of the players was expected to put in 100% of their efforts from the minute it started to the second it ended. Their first game against the Riverside Roaddogs was in a couple of weeks and Louis was ready to crush them. Their team captain had some weird animosity toward Louis, always sneering and glaring during games, and he couldn’t wait to beat that asshole. 

As they waited for their food to arrive, the talk of team sports continued to evolve. With Niall and Zayn on the team with Louis, and Liam and Harry playing football, they all got quite busy once the school year began. So Louis was grateful for these nights when they were able to gather in the spot that ultimately brought them together. 

When Suzie brought over their meals, everyone dug in, switching the topic and continuing to tease Niall about his crush on Hailee. Zayn, who was a beta, was content in riding out his senior year single with Liam, who was an alpha, choosing to do the same. They didn’t see a point in getting tangled up with someone with graduation coming up in nine months after which they would leave this town and head off to college. In a way, Louis could understand that. Zayn had a couple of girlfriends over the years and Liam just broke up with this last girlfriend back in July. 

As for Harry, he was notorious in town for his long list of hookups, mostly because he got so much attention from omegas. They loved his deep brown, curls, his magnetic green eyes, and Louis had heard rumors that Harry was the best kisser at their school. Harry never had long term relationships and was always very clear with others that all he wanted was a hook-up and nothing more. That was why despite Harry’s “player ways”, he was still popular and well-liked amongst everyone. He never led anyone on. 

Louis, on the other hand, never really had anyone. For some reason, alphas had never shown any interest in him at school and he tried not to think about it or let it get to his head, but it often did. Other than this guy he’d met on vacation for three short weeks back in sophomore year when his family had gone to his grandparent’s place a few states over, he’d had zero romantic entanglements and sometimes Louis wanted a little romance in his life. He wanted someone to dote on him, kiss him, and possibly more. 

“Want the last of my fries?” Harry asked, smiling at Louis and breaking his train of thoughts. 

Louis smiled at him. Louis might not have a boyfriend, but he had Harry, his best friend in the entire world, and that was everything for now. Nodding, he stuck his fork in Harry’s plate, scooping up some fries and putting it in his mouth. Harry had left more than a little for him, knowing Louis was going to steal some. 

As the food on their plates disappeared and the conversation slowed down, it felt like the night was coming to an end. They were tired, ready to head home, and sleep into the afternoon. When Suzie got back to their table to collect their plates and give them their check, they made sure to leave a little extra tip and a sweet message on the receipt before heading out. 

They approached the center of the town where the road split off in four different directions and the boys began to go their own ways. Zayn and Liam, who lived across the street from each other, went one way, and Niall another way. As Louis started heading in the direction of his house, Harry began to follow him. 

Louis looked at him, a smile already spreading across his face. “Let me walk you home,” Harry said, jogging to catch up. 

“Harry, you don’t have to,” the omega laughed. “It’s going to be morning soon. The sun’s almost out. I’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Harry insisted. “I still want to walk you home. It’ll make me feel better.”

“Woodsfield is probably one of the safest towns for an omega to walk home at 4 in the morning,” Louis reminded him. 

“We did have that one crime that one time,” Harry said. 

“Do you mean the time the market was robbed?” Louis laughed again, his voice louder than usual in the otherwise empty street. “That was more funny than anything. I also think it was an out-of-towner since we know everyone here. Who would decide to up and rob one of the only markets this town has for fun?” 

“Beats me,” Harry shrugged. 

Louis glanced at him, shifting a little closer so he could knock his arm against Harry’s. He looked cozy in his jeans and a big, maroon hoodie with matching converse. “You did amazing at the game. I’m so proud of you. Have I mentioned that yet?”

Harry smiled, scrunching his nose in a bashful way, his cheeks turning a soft pink under the glow of the street lamps. “Twice after the game, once at the party, and then on the walk to the Waffle House.”

“I just need to tell you so you don’t forget that you’re one of the best players this school and team has ever had, that’s all. And you’re just overall a great person who deserves everything good in this world.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry blushed, even more, reaching over and taking Louis’ hand in his, entwining their fingers. They let their joined hands swing between them as they neared Louis’ house. The lights were dim, the morning sun creeping over the edge of the sky as birds started chirping in the trees. 

“Do you want to stay over?” Louis asked. 

“Nah,” Harry shook his head. “Told my mom I’d have my room clean and I’m sure she’s going to come in first thing in the morning to inspect, so.”

“You did get an upgrade moving down to the basement to have more space so you can have your home workout equipment and bedroom in one spot. I think keeping it clean could be the least you can do.”

“Touché,” Harry replied. “Once it’s all clean though, you want to come over and hang out?”

“Sure. Would you be down to do homework? We could watch something while we do that,” Louis suggested as they went up the porch steps and stopped at his front door. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry finally let go of Louis’ hand, facing him to engulf him in a big hug. Louis held him tightly around the waist while Harry hid his face in the crook of Louis’ neck. He could feel him nosing along his skin, nuzzling ever so softly, soft kitten licks that Louis couldn’t help but let himself melt into. 

When he realized that he was scent-marking Louis, Harry slowly breathed in, lifting his head and smiling sheepishly at him. “Sorry, Lou,” he said. “Couldn’t help it.”

Louis laughed softly. “It’s okay,” he said. Wouldn’t be the first time nor the last time. Louis was used to it at this point, chalking it up to Harry’s alpha instincts. Harry let his arms fall to his side and started walking down the steps, turning to face him when he got to the bottom. Walking backward, he waved to Louis and Louis waited until Harry was just a tiny figure in the distance before going inside.

Ω

Louis stepped into his Physics class and approached his desk toward the back when he noticed an unfamiliar alpha sitting in the seat next to his. Louis’d never seen him before and wondered if he was new and if yes, since when? Usually, when there was a new kid in school, the rumor mill would be running crazy with stories about their background, sex, relationship status, etc. But weirdly enough, he hadn’t heard of this guy yet. 

He was tall, Louis noted while trying to appear casual as he observed him. He was slumping slightly and was still so much bigger than the desk. He had wispy brown hair, light brown eyes, and curved, pink lips. He gave off a sweet, cinnamon smell that was actually quite appealing to the nose. Louis stayed quiet as he took his seat but could feel the new guy watching him. The class was still not in session, students trickling in one by one. Louis only got here as early as he did because his locker was near this particular classroom. 

When Louis still couldn’t shake off the new kid’s stare, he finally looked at him. His lips curved into a half-crooked smile. “Hey,” he said, voice deep and low. “I’m Jacob, nice to meet you.”

“Louis,” he smiled back politely. “Are you new?”

“Is it obvious?” he asked, chuckling. 

“Very. Everyone knows each other around here, but haven’t seen you around before.”

“It’s my first day. I moved here from Riverside.”

“Oh, we have a soccer game with them in a couple of weeks.”

“You play soccer?”

“Team captain,” Louis said proudly. 

“Nice,” Jacob grinned. “Not much of a sports guy, but can definitely respect that.”

Louis couldn’t help but let his curiosity get the best of him. “So...why’d you move?”

“My dad got a job at the bank here. He hated the branch over in Riverside and my mom didn’t have an issue with it. I personally didn’t either. I wasn’t meshing very well with the kids in my school...plus I had a bad breakup right before he told us, so it’d seemed like the perfect getaway.”

“Funny how life works out like that,” Louis said. 

Before Jacob could respond, Mr. Hibbert, their teacher, walked in, quickly silencing the chatter so he could begin their lesson. Louis gave Jacob one last polite smile before opening up his notebook and textbook to the chapter they were on. 

Ω

After his last class before lunch, Louis headed over to his locker to put away his books and meet up with his friends when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him in. “Lou,” Harry drawled, picking up his pace to match Louis’. “What’s up?”

“Same old,” Louis responded. “How was your math quiz?”

“I think I did okay,” Harry replied. “There was one question that sort of stumped me. I couldn’t figure it out so I skipped it.”

Louis snorted as they approached his locker. “Mrs. Jones is going to love that.”

“This is the third time she’s had a class with me. I feel like she should know by now that math and I just don’t mix. I will never be good -” 

A flash of light interrupted them and they both jumped, flinching away. Niall grinned from behind a camera. “That’s for the Yearbook,” he said. 

“Lovely,” Louis replied sarcastically. “Next time, a warning would be good so we could at least fix our hair.”

“Your hair looks perfect,” Harry whispered to him. Louis rolled his eyes affectionately even as he leaned in close to the alpha. Niall snorted, watching the two of them with an amused glint in his eyes. “It’s got to be candid, I’m sorry,” he said. “I just got back from the Yearbook meeting and they were on me for not taking more pictures.”

“Alright, well, take a better one anyway,” Harry said. His arm lay loose over Louis’ shoulder and Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist as well, leaning his head toward Harry and resting it over his chest. They both made cross-eyes and stuck out their tongues. Niall snapped the picture and looked at it. 

“This is definitely cuter,” he commented. “It’ll be a great picture for when you both win Best Couple.”

Louis cocked his head to the side in question. 

“Did I forget to mention that?” Niall cackled. “You two are up for Best Couple for the Yearbook accolades.”

“You’re joking,” Louis replied. 

“Not joking,” Niall chuckled as he absently flicked through the other pictures in the camera. 

People really couldn’t let it go, could they? When would they get it through their heads that he and Harry were not a couple, nor would they ever be one? Sure, they were close and weren’t afraid to be affectionate, but this really ground Louis’ gears sometimes. Harry had slowly removed his arm from around Louis and walked behind Niall to look at the pictures as well. Louis tried not to focus on his expression because he was sure Harry was over it too. He opened his locker and put his books inside before gesturing to the boys to follow him so they could find Zayn and Liam and head to lunch. 

“I heard there was a new guy at school,” he heard Harry say. 

“Positive,” Louis confirmed, glancing behind him. “He’s in my Physics class. An alpha.”

“Oh, nice,” Harry said. 

“He sat next to me and we were chatting a bit. Said he’s from Riverside and his dad just got a job at the bank.”

“He sat next to you?” Harry asked. 

“Well, he sat in the seat next to mine and when I got there, I met him.”

Harry had a slight frown on his face, but quickly smoothed it and began to tell Louis about the movie listings at the drive-in theatre for this weekend. About two towns over in Oakland, they had this massive drive-in theater where tickets were cheap and the movie selection was great. It was something he and Harry did almost every weekend when the weather allowed it. They’d started going about two years ago and have kept up the tradition. With it being October, it was all horror films and classics this month, which Louis loved and couldn’t wait for. 

“They’re playing _Scream_ this Saturday,” Harry told him, face lit up in excitement. 

“Oh, we’re so there,” Louis said. He held up his palm and Harry high-fived it, instinctively entwining their fingers. With Louis’ hand in his grip, he put his arm around Louis’ shoulder, rambling on about the movies. Louis, for the most part, just tightened his hold and continued the walk toward the cafeteria, listening to Harry and looking forward to the upcoming weekend. 

Ω

Louis’ sweat was dripping down his face, his clothes were soaked, and his limbs were aching. Today’s practice had been one for the books. Everyone gave their all, including him. As Coach Carter blew his whistle, indicating the end of the practice, everyone gathered around him. Louis panted, his hands on his waist as he tried focusing on his breathing to slow it down. 

“Good practice, boys,” Coach Carter began. “This is the kind of dedication and work I’d like to see until the game against Riverside in the coming weeks. More of this, and you’ll have the win, no doubt. Louis, would you like to say anything?”

Nodding, Louis walked over to stand beside him, getting ready to address the group of boys looking back at him. They were mostly betas, a few omegas, and only a handful of alphas, but they all looked up to Louis. Voting him to be team captain at the end of last year came back as a unanimous vote, leaving him speechless. He’d been a part of the team since his freshman year, getting better and better as time progressed. It was so rewarding to know that all the years of practicing and playing had brought him in a place to lead this same team. 

“Just to echo off of what Coach Carter was saying, I completely agree. I think we’re doing amazing. I think all of our heads are in the same place when we come to practice, which is to better ourselves against one of our biggest rivals, Riverside. Last year, they beat us twice, but this year, they won’t beat us once. I have no doubt that you boys will help us achieve that. Give it up for yourselves.”

The boys started clapping, a few letting out cheers and whistles. Coach Carter dismissed them soon after and they all headed to the locker room. Louis waited until Zayn and Niall were beside him, both also sweaty and achy, but still smiling. “Should we go to Waffle House?” Niall asked. “Craving some eggs and bacon.”

“I’d be down,” Zayn replied. 

“Same here,” Louis said. “I’ll check if Harry and Liam want to tag along.” 

When they entered the locker room, Louis headed straight for the shower. Once he was done, he engaged in a few locker room conversations with the boys while they teased Josh who recently bonded with his omega. Louis went along with the jokes, but deep down, he did think it was sweet that Josh and his omega were so confident in their love already that they were ready to take the next step. Good for them!

Louis caught up with Niall and Zayn when he finished getting dressed and the three exited the locker room together. Pulling out his phone, Louis went to go to his texts when an alert popped up for him. It was a notification from his heat tracking app and according to this, he was starting his heat next Friday, which meant he’d be in heat for the following 5-6 days...overlapping with their first game with Riverside. 

Louis froze in his tracks. 

No, no, _no_!

This couldn’t have come at the worst time. He’d had his heats overlap with games before, but not his first one as captain against one of their biggest rivals. He was completely, totally fucking _screwed_. He stared at the calendar on the app, black dots marking each day he was expected to be in heat, and he cursed inwardly at how much he hated being an omega right now. 

Ω

Shoveling popcorn into his mouth, Louis watched on the massive screen as Ghostface slashed Casey Becker, aka Drew Barrymore, and left her hanging on a tree outside her house for her family to find her. This was one of his all-time favorite movies and yet, Louis was just tense. He was tense about his impending heat, he was tense about the game, he was tense about not being able to play the game because of his impending heat. 

Fuck his life. 

Harry, who was comfortably sitting beside him with his long limbs all splayed out, could probably sense the stressful pheromones drifting from him and he frowned while watching his best friend instead of the movie. They were sitting in the back of Harry’s trunk where they pushed down the seats of his second hand mid-size SUV and created a makeshift bed with blankets and pillows while the trunk door was open for them to see the movie. It was cozy and they were both wearing their favorite sweatpants and oversized crewnecks. 

“Are you...okay?” Harry asked. 

“Fine,” Louis said with a mouthful of popcorn. 

“Be real with me, Lou. I can tell you’re stressed.”

“Just a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?” Harry asked, turning away from the movie and facing him. “You can tell me.” 

“I know I can,” Louis mumbled. “I just don’t want to ruin movie night. We love _Scream_.”

“We’ve seen this a million times. If something’s bothering you, I want to know how I can help.” His tone grew more serious and somber and Louis finally turned to face him. Harry’s brows were furrowed, his eyes searching Louis’ face for any tell on what could be upsetting him. He wanted to cry at how good he had it with a friend like Harry who really and truly did put everything before Louis. 

Louis slowly put the popcorn bag down and cleared his throat. “My heat’s coming up in a few days.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded as he listened. They were never shy talking about their heats and ruts. It was always a very open conversation mostly because they’ve known each for so long and discovered these things and learned about them together. 

“It’s scheduled for Friday…”

The pieces started falling together for Harry and his eyes widened. “ _Shit_ ,” he breathed out. “Lou...fuck, does this mean…”

“Yes,” Louis nodded, groaning as he laid down over the blankets and pillows in frustration. “I’m going to miss the game on Monday.” 

“That’s so fucked, Lou. I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Yeah, so am I. I can’t believe my first game as captain my senior year of high school against Riverside will be spent with my right hand getting through a fucking heat.”

Harry looked at him sadly, resting his hand over Louis’ arm. “I wish there was a way for your suppressants to help you or even your birth control.”

That was wishful thinking. Suppressants lessened the number of heats he got from once a month to every other month, or every three months if he was lucky. The birth control just prevented him from getting pregnant and while he wasn’t getting knotted by anyone, Louis was still on it just in case. The bottom line was that none of those methods could help him in this situation. 

“So, let’s go over this,” Harry said, both of them completely tuned out of the movie despite the number of screams they were hearing from the screen and the audience. “It starts Friday, which means it will last until Wednesday at least, right?”

“Correct, but most likely Tuesday. How _fucked_ is that? I just need it to end one day sooner. The only way heats are shorter is when you’re spending it with an alpha and getting knotted because it helps you come more. But where am I going to get that?” 

Harry looked just as distressed at Louis’ lack of options, but Louis could tell he was trying to think of a solution. It was no use. Louis had already thought of everything. Taking more suppressants will only land him in the hospital. It was always advised to never take more than the recommended dosage. He had to accept his fate. 

“It is what it is, H,” Louis said, picking up his popcorn and popping a few pieces in his mouth. “I’m just going to deal with it.”

“Well, there has to be a way.”

“I already told you. I need an alpha, and there are no potential options. No one I’m comfortable having casual sex with let alone spending my heat with. What other alphas do I know and talk to on a regular basis? Liam would never. And it’s not like you’ll spend my heat with me.” 

Louis chuckled loudly, expecting Harry to join along, but when he was met with silence he glanced over wondering if Harry found that last comment awkward. But when Louis looked, Harry’s face was lit up.

“I will.”

Louis shoveled more popcorn in his mouth, looking back at the screen. “You’ll what?”

“Spend your heat with you.”

Immediately, Louis felt a popcorn go down too fast and started choking. Harry began patting his back, grabbing him a water bottle and handing it to him. Louis’ eyes were watering and he felt like his throat was the Sahara desert, but his mind was stuck on Harry offering to spend his heat with him. 

Once Louis drank some water, he looked at Harry. “Excuse me, _what_?”

Harry licked his lips, carefully looking him in the eyes. “I will spend your heat with you so you’re ready by Monday to play your game.”

“Harry,” Louis began, suddenly at a loss for words. “I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Why not? You just said you trust me.”

“You’re my _best friend_. There’s no one I trust more than you.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Well, friends don’t usually help you through your heats or ruts, so excuse me for being a little skeptical.”

Harry, the shithead, started smiling, a smug look on his face. “I’ll be _really_ good, I promise.”

Louis rolled his eyes, smacking Harry on the chest. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious,” Harry said. “This is important and it doesn’t have to be a big deal. Really.”

“It’s kind of a big deal, H. We’ll be fucking for a weekend straight.”

“And we’ll do it _good_.”

Louis raised his hand to hit him again. “Can you -”

Harry burst out laughing, putting his hands up in surrender, trying to ward off Louis’ jabs. “Okay, I’m not joking anymore. I genuinely mean this. I’ll spend your heat with you if you are comfortable with it. Just know that you have this option. Besides...it’s not like we’ve never even kissed before.”

Leave it to Harry to bring _that_ up. One night back in 7th grade, they both couldn’t stop talking about how Zayn and Liam had already gotten their first kisses. Niall was dating some girl in their grade at that point and both Harry and Louis were still inexperienced. They wanted to be on the same level as their friends. So while playing in the playground at night, they kissed. It was very experimentative and clumsy and sort of wet because they weren’t sure how to use their tongues. If Louis remembered correctly, they’d burst into laughter afterward before continuing whatever game they were playing. 

“Thanks for bringing up saliva city,” Louis mumbled, making Harry crow with laughter. He couldn’t help but join in, the two of them in stitches as they thought back to that night. In all seriousness, Louis was grateful that Harry was offering to do something like this, but there could be consequences.

Glancing over at the alpha, he found him looking at Louis, waiting for him to respond to his proposition. “I just...don’t want it to be weird,” Louis admitted.

“Do you think it’d be weird?” Harry asked. 

“Only if you do.”

“I don’t, it’s why I’m offering. I feel like we know each other too well and are way too comfortable with each other for something like this to make things awkward. I mean...it’s just sex, right? We’ll think of it like that and just do what we have to.”

“I guess...” Louis looked away, eyes straying over to the screen where Sidney was running away from Ghostface. “I mean...it would help me immensely. I really don’t want to miss this game.”

“You won’t have to.” 

Louis groaned. “ _Fuck_ , Harry. You really think this could be pulled off?”

He nodded confidently as only an alpha could. “I’ll make sure of it. You can trust me, Lou.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes and it was settled then, Louis thought. “Well, where would we do this?”

“We can do it at my place,” Harry suggested. “Basement’s soundproof from when my dad and his old band from back in the day used to practice… And my mom usually leaves me alone if I’ve got the door locked because one time she walked in on me jerking off.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Louis chuckled, thinking back to how mortified Harry was after that incident. “I remember that.” 

It was all feeling a little too good to be true. His best friend, _his_ _favorite person_ , was offering to spend his heat with him. They had a great place to do it. Louis could just tell his mom he was spending the weekend at Harry’s and she wouldn’t bat an eye. And when his heat was done, he could go and play his soccer game. 

Louis slowly nodded. “Okay, let’s do it.”

Harry grinned back at him, his deep dimples caving in his cheeks. “Sweet.” He turned back to the movie while Louis’ gaze lingered on him for a moment longer. He just hoped this wouldn’t mess anything up. 


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really said with my whole chest that I was going to upload weekly and then I have the audacity to come back a month later, but thus is life. it got a bit crazy for me and I couldn't find enough time to write this. I fully intend to try and get the next chapter to you guys next week, but if I don't I apologize in advance and hope you know that I'm doing my best!! anyway, to make up for it, here is 9k words, which wouldn't have been possible without the help of my lovely beta and friend, [j](https://comebackassholes.tumblr.com/). :)
> 
> full disclaimer, there are a few references to "watermelon sugar" in here that I couldn't help but add lol and there is also a Halloween festival that the boys go to that I fully based on the movie HELL FEST, which I suggest you guys watch since it's almost Halloween. 
> 
> without further ado, here is part two in harry's pov!!

**Harry**

Liam’s family den was dim, all the lights off save for the one in the hallway that led to the kitchen. _The Conjuring_ was playing on the TV and all the boys were snuggled up on the couches while watching. Liam took the large armchair, Zayn and Niall were laying on opposite ends on a two-seater while Harry and Louis took the three-seater, cuddled up with Louis half-draped over Harry underneath a blanket. 

It was Wednesday night -- two days before Louis’ heat began -- and they all met up at Liam’s to have a movie marathon. Tonight, they were doing _The Conjuring_ and _The Conjuring 2_ , saving the Annabelle marathon for another night. It was a perfect October night, comfortably chilly outside. They had sweaters on and Liam’s mom made them apple ciders with chocolate cake. Harry loved nights like these when he and his friends met up for a quiet night in. This was how it was in the beginning when they were younger. They weren’t going to a lot of parties, weren’t busy with sports practices, or drowning in homework. He was nostalgic for moments like this, especially with graduation looming over all their heads in a few months. 

Harry felt Louis shift, getting a bit more comfortable as he laid on the couch beside him. He was snug between the back of the sofa and Harry’s body, looking content and warm. It had always been so easy for them to be close like this, Harry couldn’t help but think. From the very beginning when they’d met in pre-school, all through grade school, and now. Harry couldn’t tell exactly when he sort of took on the role of Louis’ unofficial alpha, but he wasn’t complaining. Something drew him to Louis, and it wasn’t just his sweet, watermelon lemonade smell, reminding him of the best summer days. It was more than that. 

It was how well Louis understood him, always knowing what Harry needed before he even vocalized it. It was the way they were in sync, thinking, and doing the same thing before realizing and laughing at how ridiculous they were. It was the way they were always there for each other, dropping everything and anything to be there for the other. Louis was the one Harry turned to when he needed someone to laugh with, someone to cry to, and someone who knew him better than anyone else. And while Liam, Zayn, and Niall were their best friends too, it didn’t quite measure up to what they had. And Harry knew things changed and life wouldn’t always stay the same, but the one constant he was sure of was Louis. Louis would always be there for him and Harry would always be there for Louis. 

Which is why it didn’t take Harry more than a second to agree to help Louis through his heat. In fact, he was looking forward to it, but he wasn’t sure if he should admit that lest that make him sound like a horny knothead. It was just that Louis was _gorgeous_. He had the prettiest blue eyes and the softest looking lips. Harry could stare at him all day and not get tired of it. Plus, it would help Louis play his soccer game. He’d worked so hard to become the team captain and Harry was going to do his absolute best to make sure he was there Monday night for the first game. 

The credits began to roll on the screen and the boys all let out groans as they stretched. Liam was the first to get up. “I’m going to use the bathroom before we begin the second movie,” he said. 

“I’m coming with,” Niall said, jumping up and following him. “I’ve had to pee since they first started hearing the ghost clapping in the house.” 

As the two left the room, Zayn, Harry and Louis lingered before eventually, even Zayn got up. “I’m going to get some fresh air for a second. Call my mom too cause she’s been blowing up my phone with texts.” 

Louis hummed in acknowledgment and then glanced up at Harry to smile at him once they were alone. “Hey,” he said, voice raspy from not being used in the last hour and a half or so. 

“Hi,” Harry grinned, hugging him close and brushing his nose against Louis’ hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Louis replied. “Why do you ask?”

“You know why,” Harry responded, lifting his eyebrows. 

Louis snorted. “I don’t have my heat yet, Harry. It doesn’t start for another two days.”

“Sometimes it can be triggered and begin early.”

“Not today,” Louis shook his head before his expression turned concerned, and he looked at Harry, eyebrows scrunched together. “Be honest with me?”

“I would never be anything else.”

“You’re okay with this, right?” 

This time, Harry was the one frowning. “Of course, Lou. I wouldn’t have said yes I was if I wasn’t. Are _you_ okay with it?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded quickly. “I just feel bad. I mean...I know we’re just friends. I don’t want it to get weird and this is a big commitment. Like we’ll be having sex two to three days straight. I want you...I want you to enjoy it too. So if you won’t, like...it’s really okay. I can figure something out.” 

Oh, boy, Harry thought. He grabbed Louis around the waist and flipped them over, placing Louis underneath him on the couch. “Lou, believe me when I say that I will enjoy it. _A lot_.” 

Louis blushed furiously, turning several shades of red in the cheeks. “Oh my God, Harry. You don’t have to say that.”

“I’m not just saying it to butter you up, babe,” Harry chuckled, admiring Louis’ adorable face, eyes drifting down to his soft, pink lips. “I mean it. It’ll be great, trust me. And it won’t be weird because it’s us. It’s mutual, we’ve discussed this.” 

“Yeah,” Louis slowly said. “Do you think it’ll be okay that we haven’t done any of this stuff before and we’ll just have to jump straight into all of that?”

“I mean...we could change that,” Harry said, a challenging glint to his eyes as they once again swept over Louis’ mouth. Louis gulped visibly, staring up at Harry. 

“Change that how?” he asked. 

“We could build up to it,” Harry explained. “We’re already cuddling, touching...we could just kick it up a notch, right?” 

He slowly started lowering himself on the couch and Louis’ eyes fluttered shut before he was even halfway there. With his body hovering over Louis’ as close as can be, Harry buried his face in the crook of Louis’ neck, breathing in his sweet smell. He started nosing over his skin, scenting him, and he was fine to do just that until he heard Louis let out the softest, most delicious moan and Harry’s dick twitched. 

Oh, fuck.

He couldn’t help but slip out his tongue and lick a stripe against Louis’ neck, tasting him and nearly groaning with how good he tasted. He started licking some more, sucking on the skin and let his smell wash over Louis’ until he began to smell like him. Louis had his hands clutching onto Harry’s shoulder like he was holding on for dear life. 

If this was how they felt from just some simply scenting...what would the rest feel like? 

Lifting his head, Harry grinned cheekily at Louis, who was now blinking up at him with lustful eyes, dark with barely any blue around them. “How was that?” he asked. 

“Shut up,” Louis hushed him, his voice even raspier than before. “Now straighten up before the boys come back. You’ve made your point.” 

Harry cackled, shifting around so that Louis was in front of him this time and he was one against the back of the couch this time. They settled into a spooning position, comfortable and warm, and soon enough the boys started coming back. First was Liam, who barely batted an eye, and then Zayn who simply snorted at their new seating arrangement, and lastly Niall who threw them a disgusted look. Harry and Louis laughed and Harry pressed a soft kiss to the back of Louis’ head as the opening scene of _The Conjuring 2_ began to play. 

α

On Friday afternoon, Harry waited in the school parking lot until Louis finished his soccer practice so that they could drive to his house together. He saw the omega trudging toward his car with a duffle bag and his backpack. Jogging over, Harry grabbed the duffle bag and helped carry it back to the car with him while Louis told him about practice. After getting into the car, they headed over to a local Chinese restaurant where they ordered a ton of food that would hopefully last them through the weekend before finally driving back to Harry’s. 

Harry hadn’t exactly told his mom what was going to happen that weekend. He’d explained that Louis was sleeping over and that they would be ordering takeout mostly, so she didn’t have to fuss over them eating. But he was sure his mom would grow suspicious after a while. The only reprieve was that his room was private with a lock and they had almost everything they needed down there, including the soundproof walls because there was a chance it could get loud and a mini-fridge for their food. Harry made sure he also grabbed extra towels, sheets, and a case of water bottles. 

There were times when the boys would come sleepover and they wouldn’t go upstairs to the main house, either too sucked into a video game they were playing or having a movie marathon. Harry highly doubted his mom would question them, but he couldn’t fully guarantee it. 

When they arrived, Louis first went to meet Harry’s mom while Harry opted to take their stuff to the basement using a side door that led directly downstairs. Ten minutes later, Louis joined him, watching as Harry was putting away their stuff. “Everything alright?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, she was just asking what we were planning this weekend,” Louis replied, laughing awkwardly. 

“Yikes. I, uh, didn’t really tell her.”

“Yeah, let’s not. I don’t think I’d be able to look her in the face anymore if she knew. But other than that, she said she made some snacks and we could go up and eat it.” 

Sure enough, when they got upstairs, Harry saw his mom had made some sandwiches and lemonade which Harry and Louis ravaged while chatting about their weeks with Anne. She mentioned heading out with Robin for a game night with some of their friends and wouldn’t be back until late and it seemed like the icing on the cake to have the house to themselves tonight when Louis would inevitably go into heat. 

At first, it almost felt like a normal weekend sleepover. The two of them did homework together, laughing about random stuff as they got their assignments done, putting on _Friends_ in the background. It wasn’t until much later when they were snuggled up in Harry’s bed with _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ (the 2010 version) playing on his small flat-screen TV that Louis’ scent started getting a little potent, permeating the air around them. 

He leaned his face down, nudging Louis’ cheek with his nose. Louis grunted in response. Harry couldn’t help but smile fondly at that. He had his arm slung around Louis, who was resting his head over Harry’s arm. “How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“Fine,” Louis replied. “Not really feeling anything yet. A little antsy and warm, but overall okay.”

“Okay. Well, let me know if anything is on your mind, yeah?”

Louis hesitated only once before blinking up at him, clear blue eyes that reminded Harry of swimming pools on summer days. “I guess, I’m just wondering why you aren’t more weirded out by this. Like we’ll be having _sex_.”

“Yeah, but we talked about this, remember? I don’t think it’ll be awkward or weird. I think biology will just take over and none of the other things will matter,” Harry reassured him. 

“Sex is big, H. Feelings can often get in the way.”

Harry licked his lips, turning back to the screen for a moment. It wasn’t like Louis didn’t have a point, but they were here now and despite Louis bringing up these good points, Harry didn’t want to back down. 

“You’re not wrong. But, if it came down to it and either one of us gets hurt in any way from this, it won’t be you. I’ll make sure of that.”

When he did look back down at Louis again, he didn’t realize how close they were and their noses bumped. Louis giggled softly, nudging their noses together. “You’re sweet,” he whispered, voice raspy and quiet. “So sweet. Best friend I could ever ask for.”

And that was all he said before closing the space between them and slotting his lips against Harry’s. Harry moved into the kiss, softly exhaling into Louis’ mouth. Louis’ hand came up to cup his jaw, their lips moving in sync together and neither in any rush to deepen it, but rather just getting familiarized with the other. 

“Is this okay?” Harry asked in between kisses. 

“So okay,” Louis giggled, this time sliding his tongue out and brushing it against Harry’s. He let out a soft moan at that, wanting to soak in Louis’ smell and taste. This time the kiss did get heated as Harry slowly maneuvered Louis flat on his back while he hovered over him. Louis’ hands were in Harry’s hair, tugging as they kissed and kissed, sucking each other’s lips and getting lost in it. 

When Louis broke apart from the kiss, panting heavily while his eyes glazed over, Harry trailed his mouth down from Louis’ lips to his jaw and along the side of his neck, settling over the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He let his tongue slip out, licking the spot and sucking it, his alpha instincts taking over without even realizing it. All at once, the smell of Louis’ scent was so overwhelming that Harry couldn’t help but let out a growl, his eyes darkening as he inhaled it. 

“Sorry,” Louis mumbled, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“No,” Harry shook his head, continuing to suck on his love bite, wanting to taste him as much as possible. “Don’t be sorry. You smell fucking incredible. Can’t get enough.” Louis whimpered and Harry felt his brain go a little fuzzy. 

He could hear Louis whining, soft, pleasurable moans slipping past his lips. He then felt Louis’ legs wrap around his waist, bucking up to find friction. When he was satisfied with the mark he left, Harry kissed his way back up to Louis’ lips, who immediately deepened it. “Harry,” he moaned, his voice shaky. “I think it’s time.”

He pulled back slowly, looking down at Louis, and noticed how flushed he looked. While the alpha in him knew what to do, he couldn’t shake off the sudden nerves that overtook him. He reassured Louis plenty of times that everything would be okay, but he was about to cross a major boundary with him. They were never going to be able to turn back from this. But seeing Louis look up at him with complete trust in his eyes made Harry realize that this was right, even if things would never be the same anymore. He wasn’t going to let him down. 

Harry sat back on his haunches and reached for the hem of Louis’ shirt. He looked at the omega for a moment, who nodded in approval, and Harry helped take it off. Next came his pajama bottoms until he was left in his boxers where his cock was tenting, curled up toward his stomach. 

“C’mere,” Harry whispered, leaning down again to capture Louis’ lips in a deep kiss, their tongues meeting first as Harry hungrily swallowed Louis’ moan just as he slipped his hand inside Louis’ boxers. He curved his hand, taking a hold of his leaking cock, stroking it slowly, allowing the precome to smooth each stroke.

Louis focused on the kiss, but his hips were rocking against Harry’s hand and Harry would be lying if he said this wasn’t turning him on. Louis was fucking gorgeous. They’d barely done anything and Louis already looked so wrecked. He was warm all over, lips wet and so sweet, and Harry wanted to give him _everything_. As he jerked Louis off, he could sense that Louis was close to his first orgasm. 

Without breaking the kiss, Harry slowly took Louis’ cock out, rubbing his thumb over the slit and collecting more precome as he continued to bring Louis closer and closer to the edge. “Let go, Lou,” Harry whispered to him, pressing a wet kiss to his chin. “Let me see you come. Bet you’re _so_ pretty.”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and let out a soft, choked out a moan, coming all over Harry’s fist. Even so, he was still hard and Harry slowed down his strokes, kissing him once more before moving down the front of his body. He trailed soft, open-mouthed kisses as he went. Over Louis’ jaw, down the column of his throat, his chest, especially his stomach, until he reached his cock, still so red and angry. And maybe this was weird to say about your best friend, but Louis had the prettiest cock Harry had ever seen and his mouth watered at the sight. 

Louis blinked down at Harry, eyes blown out in lust, and Harry smirked at him. “Gorgeous,” he said before swallowing Louis’ cock down in one go. Letting out the loudest moan yet, Louis practically arched right off the bed and Harry reached out a hand to make him stay still, placing his palm right over Louis’ stomach. 

Still, Louis squirmed, rutting up into Harry’s mouth ever so softly, as Harry continued to suck him down. His cock tasted just as good as did the rest of him. There was something so inherently sweet about Louis and the thought of getting to taste him made Harry feel wild. He was so painfully turned on and he hadn’t even touched himself. 

He ignored it, for now, focused on suckling the tip of Louis’ leaking cock and sliding his tongue along the underside, watching Louis begin to fall apart once more. Instead of lifting his lips off, Harry continued to suck him through it, swallowing Louis’ sweet come. When Louis eventually settled and came to, he blinked down at Harry, his lips wet and bitten red, a look of disbelief on his face. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he rasped.

Harry bit his lip, crawling back up Louis’ body and hovering over him. He knelt to seal their lips together and Louis kissed him back eagerly. In all of Harry’s previous sexual encounters, he’d never been a big fan of kissing. It felt so much more intimate than getting a quick blowie or a handjob at a party when he was drunk and wanted to get off. Kissing Louis felt natural. He wanted to shower the omega with affection and love. Maybe it was because Louis had always been special to Harry and he wanted to make sure he was taken care of, but it was also a little selfish on Harry’s part because each brush of their lips made his stomach swoop and flutter. Louis meant everything to Harry. His heart completely belonged to him. 

Louis’ hands wrapped around the back of Harry’s neck, preventing him from going anywhere, so he slid his tongue against Louis’, melting into the soft moans the omega was letting out. And while Harry was content to just kiss and kiss, Louis had only come twice and was now aching for his third orgasm. Harry felt him rolling his hips forward, rubbing against Harry’s still clothed cock. 

Trailing his hands down Harry’s shoulders, Louis stopped just as he reached the hem of his sweatpants, tugging on them. “Take these off,” he said against Harry’s mouth. 

Harry placed a hard kiss over Louis’ lips before laying back beside him and tugging his sweatpants off in one go with his boxers. Before he could make any other move, Louis crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. He pulled Harry’s shirt up until they were up to his armpits and smiled coyly, lifting an eyebrow in question. Harry smiled, pulling those off as well until they were both naked. 

Louis bent down to kiss him soundly on the lips, continuing to rut against Harry’s abdomen. His cock was leaking and with him sitting upright, Harry could feel trickles of Louis’ slick dripping out of his hole onto Harry’s stomach. While Louis continued to kiss him and rub up against him, Harry palmed Louis’ ass in his hands, squeezing the flesh, and slowly letting one finger trail down Louis’ crack until he reached his hole. 

“ _Please_ ,” Louis whispered to him, arching his back like he was trying to slot Harry’s finger inside of him. 

“I’ve got you, Lou,” Harry whispered back, sliding his finger in with no resistance at all. “Always.”

Louis was extremely wet. There was so much slick trickling out of him that Harry was able to easily slide his finger and acquaint himself. As he slid in another finger, Louis panted against his mouth, rutting even harder against Harry. Harry scissored the two fingers and soon after, added a third. When he felt Louis shudder against him, he knew he’d found his prostate, pressing down on the spot over and over again while Louis shook in pleasure above him. He started fucking him with his fingers more aggressively, and this time when Louis came, it was with a shout, shooting his load so hard that it hit Harry’s chin and completely creamed his chest. 

But Harry didn’t stop his ministrations and continued to open Louis up, even more, this time adding a fourth finger. He wanted to make sure he was prepped enough for when Harry fucked him for the first time, and wanted this to feel so good for Louis. As he fingered him, Louis mewled above him, looking completely fucked out. Harry watched him, taking his fingers out of his hole for a moment and bringing them to his mouth. Sticking his tongue out while keeping his eyes locked with Louis, he licked them clean and audibly groaned, eyes closing shut as he sucked his fingers. Louis stared at him with his mouth wide open. 

“I just wanted to taste it,” Harry admitted. He grinned cheekily and put his fingers back in Louis, and watched as he threw his head back with a moan. 

“Feel so _good_ , H,” he rasped. “Your fingers, they feel _so_ fucking good. Want your cock now.”

 _Shit_. Harry gulped and nodded, but continued to open him up more. Louis leaned down to kiss him once before letting his tongue dip out and lick the come off Harry’s chin. He smiled saccharinely at Harry and continued to lick down a path all the way to his chest, lapping him up until he was clean. 

The smirk that followed made Harry roll them over until Louis was below him again. He kissed him deeply, already so used to it. Louis started getting desperate again, he tugged at Harry’s hair until their lips ripped apart, a string of saliva still connecting them. 

“You just going to keep doing what you’re doing, or are you going to knot me?” he asked. 

Harry gulped, his dick twitching at Louis’ words. He had a half a mind to just take Louis right away and let his alpha instincts take over, but he needed to play it cool. “You want me to knot you?” Harry asked him, a little playful, a little flirty. 

“Oh, so you’re just going to act dumb now,” Louis said, arching an eyebrow. 

“I just want to hear you say it.”

“Beg for it, more like.”

Harry shrugged, leaning down to lick into Louis’ mouth, wanting to drown in the throaty moan he let out. “If you want to beg, baby, I won’t be complaining.”

Louis’ eyes widened at the use of the pet name and he let out a raspy chuckle, cheeks flushed pink. Harry wasn’t going to make him beg. He promised to take care of him, give him everything he needed. And if that was his knot, then Harry was definitely not going to say no. He kissed him again because that was all he wanted to do now, and Louis’ legs opened just a bit more, allowing Harry some more space to fit himself in. Harry finally touched himself, moaning into Louis’ mouth at how hard he was...how much he needed to knot Louis, so maybe he should be the one begging instead. 

Slowly, he guided his cock inside Louis, and thanks to his thorough prep work, he was able to slide in bit by bit without much pain for Louis. Despite that, as much as he wanted to just go all the way in, he was a lot thicker and longer than four of his fingers. When he eventually bottomed out, Louis moaned unabashedly, almost like he couldn’t help himself. Harry stared at him for a moment, letting the moment sink in. He was inside his best friend and it felt like the world around them had stopped and stilled. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Harry breathed out, amazed as he started to thrust in and out in slow movements. 

Every puzzle piece started to click together and Harry just knew that this was the right thing to do. That all of their years together, their laughs and tears and quiet moments, were all leading up to this. Through every doubt and second-guessing, it was all inevitably going to lead them to be right here, connected and tied. He felt wild and overwhelmed with how much he liked -- no, _loved_ \-- this. He could do it forever, he found himself thinking, thrusts deep and heavy. 

The thought was frightening, no matter how good it felt. Harry knew he was Louis’ unofficial alpha, or whatever everyone jokingly said to him, but what if it was more than that? He couldn’t let his mind wander there. Not when he was balls deep in Louis and on the verge of losing his mind at how good it felt. 

Louis only keened against his movements, his eyes fluttering shut while he grappled down his body to palm his hard cock. Harry frowned and pushed his hand away. “ _Harry_ ,” Louis huffed, half-annoyed, half-joking. “You better do something about it if you won’t let me touch myself.”

“Have I ever let you down? Made you come three times already, haven’t I? Want you to come just from my cock, Lou.”

He doubled down on his efforts after that, speeding up his thrusts and sucking marks down Louis’ neck until he reached one of his pink, hardened nipples. Sucking it into his mouth, he blinked up at Louis, who came as soon as they locked eyes. Harry’s thrusts began to get shallower, erratic, and sloppy until he too was coming inside Louis, filling him up as his knot enlarged and connected them. 

Panting heavily, he laid over Louis, his torso half on the bed and half over the omega. Louis blinked up at the ceiling slowly, so utterly fucked out. “Lou,” Harry said, catching his attention. When Louis turned to look at Harry, all Harry wanted to do was pull him closer even though they were quite literally attached and couldn’t be any closer if they tried. “C’mere. I want to kiss you.”

Louis hummed, purring contently, as their lips met once more. 

α

It continued like that for the rest of the night. 

They took a much-needed nap while they waited for Harry’s knot to go down. Once it did, Louis must have woken up because the next thing Harry knew, Louis was climbing up Harry’s body, his lips sucking the spot right below his ear. Harry blinked awake in alarm, looking at the clock to see it was past two in the morning. When he turned back to Louis, they were kissing and Harry helped Louis come another three times. Once by fingering him, and twice while fucking him until he knotted him once more. 

It was on Saturday afternoon after a few more rounds, more naps, and a big brunch of Chinese food that Harry had the sudden urge to eat Louis out. Louis was laying on the bed while Harry was sucking him off. His legs were draped over Harry’s shoulders, which allowed the perfect access for him. He licked over Louis’ cock, focusing on the slit for a few moments before sliding his lips off. He shifted a bit further down the bed and placed his palms underneath Louis’ ass. Spreading his cheeks, he licked a fat stripe down his perineum all the way to his leaking hole. 

Louis squirmed underneath him, letting out the throatiest, hottest, and _loudest_ moan. Harry nearly moaned himself at how good Louis tasted and he hungrily started licking and sucking around his hole. He lapped up as much of Louis’ slick as he could, content to eat him out for the rest of the weekend if he could. Even after Louis came, completely untouched, Harry kept going, his jaw aching but not wanting to stop. But then when Louis came a second time, Harry felt the need to knot him and did just that.

And it was fun, really, the way they were slowly crossing each boundary. Saturday flew by with them fucking on Harry’s bed, in the shower, and even the floor at one point. His room was reeking with the two of their scents intermixed and the smell of pure sex. He kept his mom at bay by texting her that they were fine and _no_ , they didn’t need food. Anne, for the most part, let them be. During the moments when Louis was content and not desperate to be filled up, they talked and laughed, like this was so normal, exactly as Harry thought it’d be. It didn’t matter that Harry had knotted Louis more times than he could count, or that he couldn’t stop eating him out or sucking him off. Or that once his knots went down, he kept trying to stuff his come back in Louis’ hole as it trickled out, possessive and wild. 

None of that mattered. They just did it and it somehow worked. On Sunday night, Harry was working on one of his school projects that he had due that week and Louis was resting beside him and watching some show on Hulu. Harry lifted one of his textbooks and began to read from it. He felt Louis take one of his hands and begin writing on it with a sharpie, but he was too focused on the text in front of him to see what he was doing. Later, when Harry was putting away his books, he noticed the big L written on his hand with a sharpie, right between his thumb and pointer finger. 

Smiling, Harry rolled over until he was hovering over a very naked Louis. Bending down, their lips met and Louis wrapped his legs possessively around Harry’s waist. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he whispered, and Harry complied. 

α

Monday night, Harry was jumping up and down and cheering on the bleachers while Louis killed it out on the soccer field. They’d done it. Somehow, early into Monday morning, Louis was finally out of heat and able to go to school and play the game that night. He and Louis shared the most secret smiles as they passed each other in the halls and during lunch. Louis even sought him out just before the game began, giving him a big hug for luck.

Liam, who was beside Harry, was cheering along with him and while the game was close, their team won and Louis scored the winning goal. The crowds on the bleachers erupted in screams and cheers, and Harry wished he could just run out and scoop Louis up in a hug to congratulate him. Maybe even give him a kiss. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it - kissing Louis - and it was sort of worrying him how much he wanted to do it all the time after having done it throughout the weekend. He supposed this was all a part of sharing Louis’ heat with him. It had intensified their relationship and maybe it wasn’t normal to want to kiss your best friend until either of you couldn’t breathe, but Harry wasn’t going to think about it too much. 

Louis, Zayn, and Niall exited the boys’ locker room and headed straight for Liam and Harry who were waiting for them in the school parking lot. Louis naturally went straight for Harry and Harry engulfed him in a big hug, lifting him off the ground. “So proud of you, Lou. You did amazing,” he said to him. 

Louis giggled, breathing into his neck while tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair, and something burned low in Harry’s stomach. The urge to claim Louis’ lips and take him right there in the parking lot was almost unbearable. He wondered if Louis felt the same. If he could also feel this intense chemistry between them. Before Harry could do anything else, Niall cleared his throat, staring pointedly at the two of them. 

“We played a great game, too, H,” he said, looking mildly offended. 

Harry slowly let Louis down, who just looked smug as he leaned his back against Harry. Placing his arms around Louis’ waist to cage him in, Harry nodded. “Yes, of course. You and Zayn were amazing. Congratulations!” 

“You can save it,” Zayn snorted. 

“No, I swear!” 

“Harry, relax,” Niall cackled. “We’re just teasing.”

“We accept the fact that Louis’ your favorite,” Zayn continued. “Now let’s go get ice cream to celebrate the win and stop with all the foreplay you guys are doing.”

Louis flushed at that and swatted both of them, slipping away from Harry’s hold. “No foreplay. You guys are stupid.” 

“Yeah, alright,” Niall said, laughing as he ran ahead toward the town center while the boys followed. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve reeked of Harry all fucking day.”

“Ditto,” Liam and Zayn chimed in. 

Louis sputtered, looking shocked as he blushed furiously. “Shut up,” Harry growled, rolling his eyes as he put his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Ice cream’s on me if you all leave Louis alone. He just won the first soccer game of the season, as did Zayn and Niall, so no dragging anyone.”

The other boys rolled their eyes as well, continuing to walk as they let Louis and Harry fall behind so that they could walk at their own pace. Louis leaned into Harry and he felt him shiver just a little. He wasn’t wearing a jacket, which was foolish to do during October. He let Louis go briefly and took off his football hoodie. Pulling Louis to a stop, he helped him put it on and Louis smiled at him graciously before tugging Harry’s arm around him to place it back where it was as they continued to walk. 

Now, Louis smelled like Harry even more and he’d be lying if he said that that didn’t make his stomach flutter. 

α

The fourth bell of the day rang and classrooms started emptying out. Harry had a free period and was hanging by Louis’ locker, watching the crowds as they spilled out into the hallway to spot him. The other boys were probably at lunch already, but Harry wanted to walk over with Louis. 

Things were...fine. Except, sort of strange in the sense that Harry couldn’t stay away from Louis...ever. 

He felt this constant ache in his chest whenever they weren’t together, so he began to seek him out during times that they normally wouldn’t see each other. Between classes, before practice, after practice, and there were a couple of times when Harry snuck over to Louis’ house in the middle of the night to sleep with him albeit innocently. 

Harry knew he was being clingy. He’d admitted that to himself, but he also didn’t do anything to snap out of it. It was all a part of sharing the heat, he kept reminding himself. And it wasn’t like it was just him. Louis preened under his attention, always flocking to him and wanting to be close, and it was just understood between them that things would be like this for a little while. 

An alpha and an omega spending their rut or heat together brought them together in a way that was more than just physical. Emotionally, they were tied together right now and this lasted for several days, maybe even weeks, according to his Biology textbook as well as a few Google searches Harry had done. This was all completely normal, Harry thought to himself. 

Louis finally made his way down the hallway, his face lighting up the second he saw Harry. He immediately hugged him, wrapping his smaller arms around Harry’s waist and hiding his face against Harry’s chest. Harry could feel him breathing in his smell before pulling away. “What brings you here?” Louis asked. 

“Had a free period and was fucking around in the library. Wanted to walk to lunch with you,” Harry replied. “How was class?”

Louis opened his locker, shifting his books around and grabbing the ones he would need after lunch. “Alright. Have a test in a couple of weeks that I know I’ll need to study for starting this weekend.”

“Not on Saturday, though. We’re going to the Halloween Festival in Hillwood, remember?”

“Oh, you’re right,” Louis said, sighing. “I guess I could study a bit Saturday morning. What time are we leaving?”

“Probably around 6. It’ll take us an hour to get to Hillwood.” 

“That’s doable,” Louis said, closing his locker and grinning. “I’m so excited. Their Halloween Festival is always so good.”

It had become a sort of tradition for the boys to all go since they started two years ago. Woodsfield had some fun things going on like hayrides and corn mazes, but Hillwood took it to another level. 

“I heard this year they’ll be going even scarier and their costume people will try to touch you and stuff. They have you sign a waiver at the front before you enter,” Louis told Harry as they walked through the hall toward the cafeteria. 

“Can’t wait, Lou,” Harry replied. “Want to make a bet on which of the other boys will get scared first?”

“Definitely Liam.”

α

They arrived at the festival sometime around 8 that Saturday. Niall had picked up a six-pack and they drank it in the parking lot before going in, buzzed, and excited to get started. The place was packed not just with those visiting the festival, but the workers who were dressed up in the most twisted costumes and scaring everyone walking around. And just like Louis predicted, Liam was the first one to let out a shrill screech when two girls in matching Shining costumes approached him, tapping him on the shoulder when he wasn’t looking. The boys all laughed, but not for long because a man wearing a Michael Myers mask approached them and attempted to grab Louis. 

Before he could think about it, Harry growled, immediately tugging Louis under his arm and away from the asshole. He knew this was the point of the festival and it was all just fun and nothing personal, but the alpha in him wanted to kill anyone who touched Louis without his permission. Louis, for the most part, seemed to melt into the touch. Harry glanced down at him and caught him pressing his face into Harry’s lavender sweater and breathing him in. The fake Michael Myers continued to walk away, unbothered by Harry’s act of possessiveness. 

It gave Harry all the incentive he needed to continue acting like a complete knothead. He kept Louis close as they walked around and checked out all the rides, games, and food stands. They decided to grab a quick bite and then check out the haunted house maze, which was the main attraction. Inside, there were a bunch of rooms, each creepy and spooky in their own way, and the goal was to keep walking through them until you reached the end. 

When it was their turn to go in, they were let in with another group that Niall had naturally become friends with while they were waiting in the long line. There were three of them, all alphas, from a neighboring town that Harry had forgotten the name of. He didn’t really fancy getting stuck with them and was hoping that they parted ways after the haunted house maze. 

As they walked in, Harry realized it’d be hard to walk side by side with Louis, so instead, he let his hand trail down until they met with Louis’. Without looking at him, Harry intertwined their fingers, his grip soft yet firm, and Harry smiled to himself when he felt Louis squeeze his hand in return. 

The first room was The Mask Room. It was completely dark except for these floating white masks that lit the way. There was eerie music playing on the speakers, like never-ending static. Niall was leading the way with his new friends and just as they turned the corner to head toward the door that led to the next room, several heads started turning and screaming at them, causing them to scream as well. 

“What the fuck, what the fuck, _what the fuck_ ,” Liam yelled, gripping onto Zayn for dear life. 

Harry jumped when one mask in particular brushed right up against his arm. 

“Just keep walking,” he ordered Niall, quickly pulling Louis along with him. 

The room after that was not really a room, but a narrow corridor with rusted walls that were made to look like the insides of old pyramids. The further Harry looked ahead, the longer it appeared. 

“Fuck,” Niall groaned. “This is going to be shit for my claustrophobia.”

“We should make a run for it then,” one of the guys with Niall said. His name was possibly Robbie, but Harry, again, couldn’t remember despite meeting them just a half an hour ago.

“Let’s do it,” Niall agreed. 

As the boys started jogging, pale, dirty hands started reaching out and grabbing them from behind the walls through these gaps. Harry gulped, squeezing Louis’ hands and running after their friends. “I hate this,” Louis half-laughed, half-screamed as a pair of hands patted his arm. 

“A lot more touching than I expected,” Harry remarked. He didn’t remember it being this bad last year. They must have upped the scare factor this go around. Once escaping the invasive hands, they walked into a room that resembled a young girl’s bedroom. 

There were a lot of frills, pink walls, and dolls. Countless, creepy looking Annabelle types of dolls, lined up along shelves, the bed, chairs, _everywhere_. “Now, this is my nightmare,” Zayn said. “I live with all sisters. I’m not afraid to admit I’ve wondered if any of their many dolls would come alive and kill all of us.”

Liam, who was closest to the next door, attempted to open it only to find it locked. “Oh my God, _are they trapping us_?” 

“I don’t think so,” Robbie’s friend said. “I think we’re meant to find the key.”

“Okay, well let’s hurry up and find it,” Zayn said. They all split up, scouring the creepy bedroom to find the key. Harry was shoving aside dolls in one of the higher shelves and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something crawling along his foot, but it only turned out to be Niall, who was looking under the bed. 

After throwing the whole room apart, they finally found it tucked inside one of the dolls by the bay window. It was Louis who found it, beaming proudly as Zayn tried unlocking the door and succeeded. Harry sighed in relief and leaned back against the floral wallpaper that adorned the walls, pulling out his phone for a moment to check his notifications. When he glanced back up, he noticed Robbie, or whatever the fuck his name was, chatting with Louis, the two of them smiling. 

Immediately, Harry felt his hackles rise, nostrils flaring at the sight of an alpha chatting up his...Louis. It seemed innocent enough, but Harry’s alpha didn’t like it one bit. He stalked over, taking Louis’ hand and pulling him closer to him. “Let’s go, Lou,” he said, even though his eyes were trained on the other alpha. 

“Oh, uh, okay,” Louis said, voice quiet and unsure. The others were still in the room, trying to figure out a spot to put the key and assemble it back to what it was before so that the next group could find it how they did. 

Robbie looked back at him, arching an eyebrow, and Harry cocked his head to the side, almost challenging him to say something. When he didn't, Harry smirked, leading Louis into the next room, which was another dark hallway. The door to the bedroom closed behind them, leaving them alone for a moment. Harry tugged Louis until he was backed up against one of the walls and while it was hard to see, he stood in front of him, leaning down to brush his nose against Louis’ cheekbone and down toward his neck, scenting him as he did. 

Louis’ hands came up and his fingers tangled in Harry’s hair like he was holding him in place. Harry could hear him let out the softest breaths. “Harry,” Louis whispered. 

Harry placed a soft kiss on his neck and as he lifted his head to look at Louis, the hallway was bathed in light from the guys opening the bedroom door. Louis was watching Harry, eyes narrowed, and Harry smiled at him sheepishly. He stood back, still staring at the omega, and Louis just huffed, taking his hand and tangling their fingers together once more as they moved forward. 

They walked through several other rooms, some weird like the one with all these creepy, fake babies in cribs crying, another one that looked like an asylum and a crazy doctor with a huge mask ran after them, and one that had fake dead bodies hanging from the ceiling, floor and walls covered in fake blood and body parts. When they eventually made it out, they cheered, happy that they got through it, and also from the adrenaline rush they were all feeling from the many jump scares. 

“What’s next, boys?” Niall asked. 

“The rollercoaster,” Zayn exclaimed, running toward the ride. This one was indoors and a classic addition to the festival. It sat two people in each cart and led them through a dark path that only lit up after a certain amount of time with a red light, often scaring you with creepy figures and sounds as you went. They’d gone on it last year and Harry remembered liking it. 

Naturally, he sat next to Louis, who curled up underneath Harry’s arm. “I’m scared of this one,” he admitted. 

“Are you?” Harry asked, endlessly endeared. 

“Yes,” Louis insisted, laughing. “Last year, I got stuck with Liam who shoved me toward one of those creepy mask guys and then they grabbed me instead. Swear I thought I was going to die.”

“Fucking Liam,” Harry snorted. “Don’t worry, Lou. I’ve got you. Won’t let anything happen to you.”

Louis snuggled against him as the ride began and they were shifted into complete darkness. “So what was that? Back in the maze?”

Harry hummed. “What do you mean?”

They heard a shrill scream from ahead and all of a sudden they were bathed in red light while a girl that resembled Samara from _The Ring_ reached for them. Harry put his back toward her, shielding her from Louis, and only loosened up when they continued to move forward, their cart creaking downwards. 

“You know...when Robbie was talking to me.”

Harry was glad it was dark because he felt himself blush from the slight embarrassment of being called out. The fucker wasn’t on the ride with them, him and his friends drifting toward another ride instead, and Harry tried not to be obvious that he was happy about that. “He seemed kind of like a knothead, don’t you think?” Harry asked. 

Louis laughed. “Did he? Or were _you_ the one being a knothead?” 

“I’m just saying. He didn’t have the right intentions.”

“And you’re sure of that?” Louis asked, just as the ride quickened up and they both let out less than manly screams before settling down along with the cart they were in. This time, they were bathed in blue light, being taken through what looked like a lake. Along the sides, they saw many people in costumes, including what looked like dead bodies in the fake lake. Louis shuddered when one tried reaching for their cart. “Fucking hell.”

“Did you want to talk to Robbie?” Harry asked him. 

“Not in that way, no,” Louis said.

“Okay, so what’s the problem?” Harry asked, smiling at him. “Admit it, Lou. You were glad I jumped in.”

“And scented me?”

“I can scent you now,” Harry murmured to him, his nose already brushing against the soft skin of Louis’ neck. “You already reek of me.”

“I know,” Louis said, even though he was leaning more into Harry’s touch. “Everyone’s been telling me.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Don’t want you to.”

Harry slowly blinked up at Louis, their faces close enough to touch. Louis was breathing right into Harry’s mouth. His lips parted, getting ready to close the space between them but the ride did another swoop downwards and they could only scream and laugh at the rush they felt in their stomachs. The ride continued and neither of them made a move to finish what they’d almost done. Once the ride was over, though, Harry couldn’t get the thought of kissing Louis out of his head. And he wasn’t crazy - Louis was going to kiss him too. He felt it. He was itching to get him alone because he wouldn’t do it in front of everyone. 

Luckily, as they were walking around, warding off stupid workers with creepy costumes on, he spotted a photo booth. Louis, who was still holding his hand, was deep in conversation with Zayn about some horror story he’d heard about festivals like these. Harry tugged on his arm. 

“Lou, let’s go to the photo booth. I want to take pictures,” he said. 

“Right now?” Louis asked, clearly irked at being interrupted. 

“Yes, _now_ ,” Harry said petulantly. 

Louis only looked slightly annoyed, but more fond, as he excused himself from Zayn, following Harry toward the photo booth placed on the corner of the pathway they were on. Letting Louis go in first, Harry followed shortly after and looked at the different options they had on the screen. They could do colored photos or black and white ones. They were also allowed to choose borders, ones with pumpkins and ghosts. After picking the black and white option with the ghost borders, they began to pose. 

First, they did a silly pose - Harry with his tongue out while Louis mirrored him only with his eyes crossed. Second, they both smiled widely for the camera, faces squished together. In the third picture, Harry turned his face to press his lips against Louis’ cheek. Louis wore a surprised expression, eyes wide and lips puckered open. 

As they prepared for the fourth picture, Harry cupped Louis’ cheek and slowly turned him to face Harry. He could feel Louis take a soft breath, surprised, before pressing his lips against Harry’s. The first kiss was sweet, the two of them brushing their lips together. The second kiss was similar, and on the third kiss, Harry parted Louis’ lips with his tongue, sliding it in and turning it dirty. 

His hand which was holding Louis’ cheek slowly slid down his arms, rested over his waist, and pulled him closer. Louis let out a choked moan and kissed Harry harder. He did not want to know how obscene these pictures were coming out, but he also really didn’t care. He kissed Louis hungrily, palming his ass and making him moan just a touch louder. 

He wasn’t quite sure how long they went at it, but they both were snapped out of their trance when they heard pounding from outside the photo booth. “Get the fuck out, losers,” they heard Niall yelling. 

Harry was panting, his forehead resting over Louis’ while a string of saliva floated between their mouths. Harry leaned in close for one more kiss before letting go. They both looked back at the screen and shit...they looked completely debauched. Louis’ face was flushed, his lips wet and red. Harry’s hair looked like a complete mess with Louis pulling on it. As they adjusted themselves, Harry turned to look at Louis. 

“Are you ready to leave?” he asked. 

Louis nodded, looking sheepish. “Might want to get out before they get those pictures.”

Harry smiled softly at him and stepped out. The boys didn’t get the pictures, so Harry quickly grabbed the three sets the machine printed for them, and they headed to the next ride. 

Harry couldn’t really explain what was happening. He didn’t think Louis did either because they went back to normal, laughing, and chatting with their friends as if they didn’t just have their tongues down each other’s throats just minutes ago. Harry felt inexplicably tied to Louis and his brain and heart were following his alpha instincts blindly, not usually used to this feeling of complete overpowering love and need to protect. 

Once the night ended and they headed home, Harry drove Louis home only to park in front of his house and follow him upstairs per Louis’ request. It was late and he didn’t want Harry to fall asleep at the wheel, he kept insisting, even though Harry barely lived five minutes away with a car. Harry smiled and followed him inside. They tiptoed up to Louis’ bedroom, closing the door behind them and stripping out of their clothes before falling in a tangle of limbs on Louis’ bed. 

They fell asleep moments later with Harry curled around Louis’ body, and everything felt right, Harry thought. He’d promised Louis that nothing would change, but somehow, everything had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts???? plz lmk!


	3. part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i actually managed to keep my word and here I am, a week later with a new part. this wouldn't be possible without my awesome beta, [j](https://comebackassholes.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it! please do lmk your thoughts :)

**Louis**

Louis spread out his textbook and the Physics assignment sheet in front of him, looking at the different word problems that were listed out. Beside him, Jacob scooted over so that he was sitting closer to Louis. Their teacher was currently teaching them all about speed, velocity, acceleration, displacement, etc. He’d assigned them a number of word problems to solve in groups of two. Given that Jacob sat beside Louis, they’d been paired up. 

They hadn’t really spoken since Jacob’s first day in class. At first, they’d exchanged pleasantries, but over the last couple of weeks, the new kid had sort of retreated and Louis did as well, not wanting to be annoying to the other boy in case he wanted to be left alone. Louis had intended to invite him to have lunch sometime, or maybe even go to a football game, but it just never happened. Plus, that was around the time Louis’ heat problem came up and since then it has been non-stop _harryharryharry_ in his brain. Speaking of Harry, Louis’ phone had been buzzing for the last five minutes in his pocket and he was sure it was Harry sending him texts about how bored he was in his US History class. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Louis asked, smiling once Jacob was settled beside him. 

“Good, good,” Jacob responded. “You?”

“I’m alright.”

“Any idea on how to solve these problems?” Jacob asked him, quirking up an eyebrow. 

“A bit,” Louis replied. He began mapping out the first problem, reading it over a few times, and explaining to Jacob as he went through each step before finally settling on the answers.

“Well, that’s easy enough,” he says. 

“I feel like we’re in the easy part of Physics. No doubt it’ll get harder as the year progresses.”

“You seem really smart, though,” Jacob said. “I can see you acing this class.”

Louis smiled appreciatively. “Thank you. How have you been liking Woodsfield so far?”

Jacob leaned back in his chair as Louis began working out the next problem. “It’s been alright. I feel like it’s sort of similar to my old school in the sense that everyone’s already sort of got their group of people. And I don’t mean this in a clique-y sense, but it kind of is.”

“I can see that,” Louis nodded, erasing a couple of mistakes he made before beginning again. “I think people are nice enough that they’d include you in your group, though. No one’s broken up into cliques based on personalities and all that. Like, you won’t find the jocks in one group and the nerds in another. I think everyone’s mixed up. My best friends all play different sports, have different interests, etc. It makes it more fun.”

“You’re totally right. I have noticed that,” Jacob nodded. 

As Louis finished up the second problem, Jacob took over for the third and fourth. Tapping his pen on the table and studying Jacob, Louis leaned forward as he said, “So, have you gotten to know anybody yet?”

“Not really,” Jacob said, focused on the problem at hand. “I haven’t really spoken to anyone outside of classes. It’ll take me a bit of time, I think. I’ve been told I can be a little shy.” 

Grinning at Louis, he presented the answers to the third problem and once Louis checked them over and confirmed they were right, Jacob continued to the fourth problem. From this close, Louis was able to get a proper sniff of his cinnamon smell. It reminded him of Christmas mornings, snow days, and watching movies with his family while sitting by the cozy fireplace. 

“Well, I was thinking that you could join me this Friday with a few of my friends,” he began. 

“Join you for what?” Jacob asked. 

“There’s a football game. Two of my best friends are playing, so I’m pretty much obligated to go.”

“Oh, that’s sick. I’d love to go.”

“Yeah?” Louis smiled, brightly. “Awesome. Why don’t you meet me in front of the main gates at 6 that night? I’ll be with two other guys.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

By the time they finished all the problems and handed in their assignment, Louis exchanged numbers with Jacob so that they could keep in touch on Friday leading up to the game just in case the meetup spot or something changed. Louis had a feeling his friends would really like Jacob. 

Ω

Louis let out a loud cheer, cupping his mouth with his hands to maximize his voice. “ _Go Harry_ ,” he shouted. The alpha was about to make a major play to try and score the next touchdown. Louis heard Zayn and Niall beside him also cheering whilst Jacob, who was on Louis’ other side remained calm but clapped along when everyone cheered the loudest. 

As Louis predicted, Zayn and Niall took to Jacob right away, welcoming him with friendly smiles and warm greetings. It made Louis feel good knowing that he was making Jacob’s time at Woodsfield just a little better by introducing him to some friendly faces. While the five of them were tight-knit and it wasn’t likely that Jacob would be as close to them as they all were with each other, he could still be their friend to some degree. 

“Liking the game so far?” Louis asked Jacob. 

He nodded, taking a sip of his hot chocolate that he bought from the concession stand. “It’s lively, for sure. Our team is actually much better than I expected. Which ones did you say your friends were?”

“Well, Liam’s the one on the left right over there,” Louis pointed out. “Number 8. Harry is the one with the ball. Number 17.”

Jacob followed Louis’ hand motions and spotted each of the boys out. “They’re playing really well. Especially Harry.”

“He’s team captain,” Louis beamed proudly. 

The game continued and Harry lost the ball several times, which caused everyone to tense up. Eventually, during the last sixty seconds, Harry grabbed the ball once more and gave it his absolute best, scoring the touchdown to win the game once more. Louis cheered, jumping up and down, not being able to contain himself. The stadium was loud enough to wake up everyone in the next town and it was all for Harry. He couldn’t explain how proud he was. 

Instead of joining his teammates for their victory hug, Harry’s eyes sought out Louis in the crowd and upon spotting him, Louis began to cheer louder, throwing his fist up in the air. Harry ripped off his helmet and smiled at him, blowing him a kiss. The stadium began to cheer even louder. Louis felt his heart rush and the butterflies in his stomach erupt as he smiled shyly at the alpha. 

Beside him, Zayn and Niall groaned. “You two are disgusting,” Niall commented. 

Louis reached over to tug on Niall’s beanie and purposely pulled some of his hair too. “Shut the fuck up.” He felt his cheeks warming and couldn’t help but glance over at Jacob to see if he’d heard that dumb comment, and sure enough, his raised eyebrows and amused expression confirmed he did. Louis decided to just drop it and not even explain because he wasn’t sure if he really even could. 

Harry and Louis had been different toward each other since spending Louis’ heat together. There was this constant need -- no, _ache_ \-- to be around each other all the time. They touched each other even when it wasn’t necessary. Harry scenting him at least five times a day, making sure Louis smelled like him. And Louis didn’t even want to think about the makeout session in the photo booth at the Halloween festival. That would open a can of worms in his brain that he wasn’t quite ready to tackle. 

He supposed it was more biology than anything. Harry’s alpha and Louis’ omega felt tied and connected due to spending Louis’ heat together, and so naturally, their bodies were going to react to one another that way. However, it wasn’t something they’d openly discussed. They were simply giving in to it and waiting for it to ride itself out. Sometimes, though, Louis noticed that a lot of what they were doing wasn’t even that out of the ordinary. They held hands on a normal day, were always seeking out each other in crowds, and Harry had been scenting Louis long before the heat because he was a knothead when he wanted to be even though Louis was always so endeared by him. 

The football team started walking out of the locker rooms after freshening up and changing, greeting their friends and family who congratulated them. Louis and the boys waited on the sidelines while Harry and Liam met up with their families first before moving over to them. Harry went straight for Louis, hugging him tightly, and scenting his neck as he did.

“Amazing,” Louis murmured to him. “You’re _amazing_.”

Harry grinned, leaning back at arm’s length to say something until he noticed Jacob standing behind Louis. Louis slowly extricated himself from Harry’s embrace and put a hand over Jacob’s shoulder. “Guys, this is Jacob. I told you about him. He’s in my Physics class.” 

Liam immediately shook Jacob’s hand, asking him how he liked the game, while Harry just studied him very closely. Louis frowned at him, trying to figure out what his deal was. Harry was one of the nicest guys he knew. He was always the first one to introduce himself and make the other person feel welcome, so he didn’t understand why Harry was looking at Jacob like he wanted to skin him alive and feed him to the wolves. 

Reaching out for his hand, Louis gave it a squeeze and Harry immediately looked down at him. Louis raised his eyebrows in question and Harry seemed to remember himself and shook his head before pasting a smile on his face. 

“Jacob, nice to meet you, man,” he said, giving Jacob a hearty handshake with the hand that wasn’t holding Louis’. 

“Thanks, you too,” Jacob responded. “You guys played a great game. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled. Louis felt Harry grip his hand a little harder, tugging him forward. He let go of him only to place his arm around Louis and Louis was annoyed because Harry always did this, but it felt like he was trying to prove a point at that moment. No doubt Jacob noticed it. His eyes trailed the movement, but he kept his expression neutral. 

Niall spoke up and broke the tension in the end. “There’s a party tonight. You coming, Jacob?”

“You should,” Louis said, looking at him earnestly. It would be a great way for Louis to introduce him to more people as well as the fun side of Woodsfield. 

Jacob looked between all the boys and shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

Forty minutes later, they were all pushed into the crowd at the party and separated as everyone went their own ways. Zayn saw this guy he was friends with from his art club, Niall noticed Hailee over by the drinks table, and Liam and Harry were called over by the football team who were in the kitchen doing celebratory shots. Harry looked back at least three times at Louis, reluctant to let him go until one of the guys on his team had to drag him away from the omega.

“I’ll be around,” Louis assured him, giving him a small smile before turning to Jacob. “You ready to go get a drink?”

“Lead the way,” Jacob grinned. 

After Louis grabbed the two of them red cups with beer in them, they settled in a corner of one of the rooms. “Having fun yet?” Louis asked him. 

Jacob nodded. “Yeah, I was definitely not invited to any parties before tonight so this is the most fun I’ve had on a Friday night in a long time, believe it or not.”

“Don’t really need an invite around here,” Louis explained. “As long as you know who is throwing the party, just show up because clearly, no one is keeping tabs on if any of these people were on the guest list. Friday night parties after a football game are pretty standard.” 

“What else is there to do around here that’s fun?” 

“Well, if you’re looking for somewhere to eat, we have Waffle House. Fine cuisine, really, especially when you’re drunk after a party and hungry. There’s an arcade by the movie theater that has really good games. If you like reading, we have a ton of bookstores, both new and used books depending on price range. All in all, it’s not much, but it’s something.”

“I have been to the Waffle House. It’s excellent,” Jacob commended. 

“You’re my kinda guy,” Louis said, raising his hand for a high five. Jacob laughed, returning it. “So the first time we spoke, you mentioned that you weren’t getting along with the kids at Riverside...and you had a bad breakup. What’s the story behind that?”

Jacob sipped his drink, leaning back against the wall as he spoke. “Nothing crazy. I was dating this omega. She was my best friend for a long time and it somehow developed into more. We were going strong for a few years and then she decided she wanted to go to University in London. Because it’s so far, she thought it would be best if we broke up just because she couldn’t do long distance. I didn’t take it too well...I felt like I’d found the right person, you know?”

Louis nodded, “Yeah, of course.” 

“In the end, I had to respect her wishes. It was hard for me to maintain our friendship after that. I was too in love with her to want to be just friends, and so we split up in that sense too and all of our friends chose her. It ultimately just became super lonely living there. I felt like a stranger in my own town. So it was a good chance for me to start fresh here.”

“I’m glad,” Louis said to him. “I’m so sorry that happened. And your friends are shit for picking sides in the first place.”

Jacob shrugged. “It is what it is. No foul. I’m just looking to move on.”

Louis felt so grateful for his friends at that moment, especially Harry who he’d been so close to in the last couple of weeks. Looking around the room, he saw the alpha standing amongst his teammates, but there was a cheerleader hanging by too close. Harry, for the most part, seemed like he was trying to shake her off and talk with Liam, but she wasn’t getting the hint. It bothered Louis and he was frowning, turning away, and attempting to shrug it off. 

The possessiveness they felt for each other was definitely new. That was one thing that was different than their usual behavior. Sure, they were used to always wanting to be together, but the sudden need to claim the other just felt so feral and strange. Harry seemed to give in to it more than Louis did, but Louis would be lying if he said he was okay with some cheerleader talking to Harry. 

Having Harry’s attention solely on you was an experience. When he doted on Louis, acted possessive, and was constantly initiating physical contact, Louis felt something that he didn’t quite recognize...nor did he want to think about it. At least...not right now. Not until things were a bit more clear. 

Ω

It was hours later when Louis finally left the party with Harry. Niall ended up leaving earlier with Liam, the two of them not feeling all that great. Zayn left after that and then Jacob, leaving Louis who decided to seek out Harry. Harry didn’t hesitate in agreeing to leave with him, following the omega out the door moments after into the quiet of the night. 

They walked beside each other quietly, both a little drunk, and it was so nice and peaceful. Louis smiled to himself and it only grew once Harry pulled him close. “Barely saw you tonight,” Harry said, kissing the top of his head as he placed his arm around Louis’ shoulders. 

“I know...we were both a little busy,” Louis replied. 

Harry spent the majority of the night with his teammates, almost always pulled into a conversation with someone. Cheerleaders, random classmates, etc. Louis wasn’t all that happy about that, but he was trying to not let it bother him because more than likely it wasn’t a big deal. Harry wasn’t looking to hook up with anyone as far as he knew. The very few times Harry had hooked up with someone, he always made it out to seem like it meant literally nothing to him and he was very clear about that to his hookup partner as well. 

Louis, on the other hand, hung out with Jacob for most of the night. They spent a long time just talking and getting to know each other more. Louis wasn’t expecting to like him as much as he did. They had a lot in common and got along well, so he could definitely see them becoming better friends. After chatting, Louis took him around the party and introduced him to more people, which led to more conversations. Before he knew it, it was late and he’d barely spent any time with Harry. 

“Well, did you have fun?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, Jacob’s cool,” Louis replied. 

Harry stayed quiet, giving his shoulders a squeeze in response, as they continued to walk. By the time they reached Louis’ house, Louis wondered if he was okay. Stopping in front of him, Louis smiled. “Thanks for walking me home, even though you totally didn’t have to.”

“Of course, Lou,” Harry said, a small smile on his face. He placed his palms on Louis’ shoulders, leaning forward to press a kiss on his forehead. 

Louis leaned into it and almost whined at how quickly it ended. He blinked up at Harry. It was eerily quiet, the only sounds coming from the cicadas in the trees, and he didn’t know if he liked it anymore. 

“Are you alright?” he asked Harry. 

“Do you and Jacob have a thing?” Harry asked him suddenly. 

Louis’ eyes widened. “What?”

“Sorry,” Harry laughed nervously. “That came out super aggressive. I just...I was only wondering. It just came to mind.” 

Louis chuckled nervously as well, his eyes darting around Harry’s face to figure out what he was thinking. “No, I don’t. He’s my _friend_.”

“Oh, well. I was just wondering. I don’t know.”

Harry seemed more nervous as he went on and Louis couldn’t figure out why Harry would even jump to this conclusion. Not once did he actually flirt with Jacob or vice versa. He reached out and grabbed the hem of Harry’s shirt, trying to settle him. “It’s fine. But yeah, I don’t have anything going on with him. Not like that.”

“I think he’s into you.”

Louis frowned. “Well, I don’t.”

“Okay, but you didn’t see what I saw,” Harry exclaimed, sounded exasperated.

“Which is what?” Louis asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“The way he looks at you,” Harry answered, matter-of-factly. 

Louis opened his mouth to respond before closing it, changing his mind, and then opened it again before closing it once more. He didn’t quite know how to answer. “He just got out of, like, a serious relationship,” Louis finally settled on. 

“That doesn’t mean he can’t be into you,” Harry reasoned. “I just have a feeling. I can’t explain it.”

“Okay, well, that’s fine that that’s what you _think_. But I don’t think so.”

Harry nodded, pulling him in for a tight hug. Louis hugged him back even if he was slightly annoyed at him. 

Ω

Despite Harry’s assumptions, Louis still decided to hang out with Jacob. Louis didn’t get the vibe that Jacob was into him and even if he was, Louis wasn’t going to let that ruin a perfectly good friendship. After class on Monday, he invited Jacob to come and sit with them at lunch. Harry was waiting for Louis by the classroom door once the bell rang and tried to hide his frown upon seeing Jacob following them to the cafeteria.

Currently, the alpha was sitting next to Louis, his legs spread wide as he leaned back in his chair and his arm draped over Louis’ chair in a possessive manner. Usually, Louis liked it but right now he was a little annoyed by it. He tried ignoring it as much as he could, chatting with Jacob as he usually would. Thankfully, the other boys were much warmer to him than Harry was. 

“So yeah, I definitely think Riverside has the best wing spot in this entire state...if not country,” Jacob proclaimed, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“We’re definitely road-tripping to check it out,” Liam added. 

“You should come with,” Louis suggested. “If we end up doing it, might as well take a tour of the town.”

“For sure!” Jacob said. “Everyone gets down at the bonfires there, so we’ll definitely have to crash one of those if we go.”

“Speaking of getting down,” Niall said. “Should I ask Hailee to the Fall Formal?” 

“Well, yes, if you want to go with her,” Zayn replied. “I thought you’d be going with Amy.”

“Let’s not bring up Amy,” Niall rolled his eyes. “She’s pissed at me. Got a boyfriend or something. I’m focused on Hailee.”

“Alright, well you clearly like her,” Louis said. “What’s stopping you?”

“The fear of rejection,” he spat out. “What else?”

The table of boys cackled, including Harry, who’d been abnormally quiet and grumpy. He kept rubbing his thumb over Louis’ shoulder, the only sign of movement from him. “I say just go for it,” Liam said. “She already knows you’re into her. You’re not exactly subtle. Plus, Fall Formal is literally this weekend so you don’t have much time. For all you know, she could very well have a date already.”

“The real question is,” Niall said, facing the other boys. “Do any of you have dates?”

“I asked Gigi from English,” Zayn said. 

“I’m taking Sophia from Math,” Liam replied. 

The boys all looked at Harry and Louis and Louis shook his head, glancing over at Harry who also shook his head. 

“Typical,” Niall rolled his eyes. “What about you, Jacob? Have your eye on anyone?”

Jacob looked at them, eyebrows raised in surprise as he shook his head, glancing over at Louis for a moment. “No, no. Not really...no.” 

“Well, you’re coming to Fall Formal, right?” Liam asked him. 

“Sure...I mean I wasn’t going to because I didn’t think I’d really have anyone to hang out with.”

“Well, you can come with us,” Louis piped up. “Not like you need a date, right Harry?” 

Harry met Louis’ eyes and they softened for a moment. “Yeah,” he said, his arm sliding off the chair and wrapping around his shoulders instead. 

Ω

This wasn’t how Louis was expecting Fall Formal to go. 

For all the weeks that Harry was acting possessive and different, it seemed like the complete opposite at the dance. The moment they arrived, he got pulled away by some of his football teammates. That was fine and Louis was used to that happening sometimes. Louis also said hi to his soccer teammates and made the rounds around the decorated gym, but now Harry had some omega hanging off of him. 

His name was Charlie and Louis wanted to punch him in the throat. 

They’d known Charlie since 6th grade, maybe, and he never came across as a threat so Louis was wildly confused as to what the fuck was happening right now. Harry and he were standing by the punch bowl and Charlie was giggling at everything Harry was saying, leaning into and touching him, and Harry was just letting him. 

Meanwhile, Liam and Zayn had fucked off with their dates. Niall was unsuccessful in asking Hailee out, but he was hovering near her with some of his other friends from the soccer team, hoping to just segue into a conversation with her. Or so he had told Louis. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Louis turned to look at Jacob, the only one who hadn’t ditched him. But then again, Jacob didn’t have a lot of other friends so maybe he felt like he had no other choice. Fuck, Louis was being so morbid and depressing. This Harry thing was messing with him. He felt...almost not good enough. Like he wasn’t enough to get Harry’s attention, which was insane because just a few days ago he felt like he was bursting from how much Harry was doting after him. So what changed?

“Nothing,” Louis shook his head. “Just getting lost in my thoughts and overthinking, honestly. You having fun?”

Jacob shrugged. “It’s been nice.”

“I remember dances being so much more fun before,” Louis said. “Like before we all became jaded seniors. It was actually something we looked forward to.”

“I think after four years, everything starts losing a little bit of shine.”

“That’s some profound shit,” Louis chuckled. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Promise you won’t be offended if I end up being crazy off?” 

Louis glanced at him, narrowing his eyes in a teasing manner. “What are you about to ask me?”

“Just curious...about you and Harry.”

“Oh...,” Louis said, his voice slowly trailing off. 

“I just wasn’t sure,” Jacob quickly said. “I mean...you’re very close and honestly, you smell like him so much. I couldn’t help but wonder.”

Turning away, Louis looked down at the floor, so sure his cheeks were flaming red right about then. There was no easy way to explain it. How did he explain how close they were, what they did, and how they ended up where they were? Louis’ eyes sought out the alpha and found him exactly where he was last time...with Charlie. Harry was chatting away, smiling and laughing at whatever Charlie was saying, and it pissed Louis off that Harry couldn’t see how Charlie was totally hitting on him. Or maybe he did and he was hitting on him right back. Honestly, if Harry hooked up with him tonight, Louis might lose it and do something drastic like march over there and claim Harry somehow, and that thought was so scary. 

It wasn’t like Harry had told him he was into Louis or something, or that he felt anything romantic toward him at all. Everything since the heat was because of the heat...their bodies reacting to each other how it naturally would after being intimate. That was it. And Louis feeling more than that was stupid because it wasn’t. They weren’t more than friends. Harry was his best friend and he helped him and Louis’ omega couldn’t tell the difference. _That was all_. 

Even as he tried convincing himself of that much, he still felt this restless energy in his body, his right leg tapping on the floor. He knew this wasn’t going to be just a walk in the park. There would be some consequences and Louis’ muddled feelings were a result of that. 

“It’s fine,” he said, smiling at Jacob, his cheeks still warm. “There isn’t. Anything between me and Harry. We’re just extremely close. He’s my best friend.”

“Oh, I see,” Jacob nodded quickly. 

They both sat quietly for a moment and then Jacob looked at him again. Before Louis could properly process what was coming out of Jacob’s mouth, he locked eyes with Harry, who looked back at him. He almost looked hurt and Louis frowned. He didn’t understand and he wished he could go up there and ask him what the fuck his problem was but fucking Charlie was still standing there, practically presenting his neck and leaking ass to Harry. The alpha seemed almost unaware of this, his eyes now glued to Louis, but he had to have egged Charlie on somehow for him to think that was okay. Charlie reached over and touched Harry’s shoulder and Harry blinked away, smiling down at the omega. Louis saw red.

“Louis…”

Louis snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to Jacob. “I’m so sorry. I zoned out. What was that?”

“I asked if you’d like to go out sometime...with me?”

A pause. And Louis almost turned back to Harry, just to check, but stopped himself. He’d already found his answer and there really was nothing else to think over. 

“Yes,” Louis replied. “I’d like to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	4. part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're almost to the end of this fic. I've had so much fun writing it and hope you've enjoyed reading it as well. just one more part left. it'll probably be a long one. some more angst and smut and fluff to come :) 
> 
> thanks to [jacky](https://comebackassholes.tumblr.com/) for all her help! :)

**Harry**

After a month of showing scary movies, the drive-in movie theater was wrapping it all up with a marathon of _Halloween_ on Halloween. They had started early in the afternoon and it was still going. At the moment, they were on the 2007 remake of the film, which really dug into Michael Myers' past. 

“A lot of people shit on this one,” Harry remarked about the film, popping a french fry in his mouth. “I still don’t know how to feel about it. It’s quite raunchy, isn’t it?”

“Agreed. The characters are so focused on sex and there’s a naked body every few minutes,” Louis said. 

They were finishing up their dinner of McDonald’s which they’d picked up on the way over so that they were able to stay for the whole marathon. After the marathon, they might swing by Danny Castro’s Halloween party where the other boys would be headed soon. It would be late, though, and Harry wondered how drunk they’d find everyone once they arrived. He turned to look at Louis, who was super focused on the movie. 

Harry sat quietly for a moment, just admiring Louis’ profile and his soft features, like his pretty, long lashes, his thin lips, and his cheekbones. He really was so gorgeous. Louis, who must have felt Harry’s eyes on him, turned to look, laughing when their eyes met. “Why are you being creepy?” he asked. 

“Not trying to be creepy,” Harry argued, a blush creeping up his neck. “Was just looking. You know...you’re kind of far. You should come a little closer.”

“We’re inside a car together, H,” Louis reminded him. “Sitting in the trunk, which isn’t all that spacious. We’re plenty close.”

“Not close enough,” Harry pouted. “Come cuddle.”

“But I’m warm,” Louis said. “And you’re a furnace, so I’ll just get all sweaty.”

“Don’t care, Lou.”

“I don’t want to sweat, H.”

Harry grunted. “What good is watching a scary movie if I can’t even cuddle you?”

Louis chuckled. “You’re so damn persistent.” 

“Lou,” Harry whined, being petulant and childish. It seemed to work because Louis finally looked at him, giving a sigh, and nodded okay. Harry grinned, his arm coming around to drape over Louis’ waist. Instead of hauling Louis toward him, Harry shifted over himself until they were side to side. “There. That’s better.”

“You’re honestly the cuddliest alpha there is,” Louis commented, rolling his eyes and acting like he was hating it even though Harry could feel him melting into his touch as Harry wrapped himself around the omega. “Aren’t your kind supposed to be rough and tough?”

“I am rough and tough,” Harry growled cheekily. “But I do love a cuddle too.” 

He smacked a loud kiss on Louis’ cheek causing him to squeak in surprise. Harry laughed, one arm placed on Louis’ waist, and the other wrapped around his shoulders. The movie was completely forgotten as his whole body faced Louis and was focused on him instead. Harry pressed his nose against Louis’ hair, inhaling his familiar watermelon smell and letting it calm him until he started getting soft whiffs of cinnamon as well. He’d never smelled it on Louis before and he began to feel himself panic. 

Harry leaned back, a frown on his face, and Louis sat up slightly at his sudden movement and change in mood. “What?” Louis asked. 

“You smell different,” Harry said. “Like cinnamon...who do you smell like?”

Just saying that out loud had Harry’s hands shaking. Louis couldn’t smell like someone else when he fucking smelled like Harry a week ago. He’d have continued to smell like Harry if only the two of them weren’t so busy with classes and tests and practices. What happened between then and now? 

Louis blanched at Harry’s words and he sat up properly, watching Harry carefully. “It’s not a big deal, but you have to promise you won’t get mad,” he began. 

Harry very nearly _growled_. There was a chance this could all be fine and he could be overreacting as Louis did say it wasn’t a big deal, but Louis’ hesitance to answer him was not very promising of that. He was fidgeting, looking around shiftily, and Harry reached over to place a hand on his knee to try and still him. His insides were going crazy and he had to keep reminding himself that he also needed to stay calm. 

“Lou...why do you smell like someone else?” 

“I went out with someone,” Louis mumbled. 

The grip on Louis’ knee tightened and Louis whined. Harry immediately eased up, but he was freaking out. The anger inside of him was building and building and it was only a matter of time until he would burst. “You what?” he asked, lowly. 

“Please relax,” Louis whispered shakily, this time reaching over to calm Harry down. His hand came over Harry’s shoulder, rubbing over it in a soothing manner. “H...it’s okay. Nothing really happened. We hugged a little, but that’s it.”

“ _Nothing really happened_? Lou, you went on a date with someone else!” Harry very nearly thundered. “Who? Who was it? I _need_ to know.”

Louis sighed, looking apologetic. “It was Jacob...we went out yesterday.”

“ _Jacob_ ?” Harry shouted, despite the fact that they were at a drive-in theater where everyone could hear them. “Jacob? Are you _kidding_ me? You said there was nothing between you two!”

“There wasn’t when you asked,” Louis hissed. “And please keep your voice down.”

Harry could barely contain his anger. He was panting and his jaw was tight as he tried not to break through everything in front of him. He leaned forward so that there was barely any space between their faces and he could feel Louis’ soft puffs of breath “What changed then?”

Louis blinked up at him, distress evident on his face, but Harry needed to know. He felt _livid_. He was fucking furious that this happened and that he didn’t even know about it. Louis and Harry shared everything, so this was so unlike him to keep something from Harry. 

“Not going to answer me?” Harry asked. “You tell me everything, Louis. So why the fuck did you hide this from me?”

“I don’t know!” Louis cried, shrinking back until he was backed up against his side of the trunk. “It just didn’t feel right to tell you. I’m sorry for hiding it, but it really wasn’t a big deal, I swear. I don’t even know why I said yes.”

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm down even though his heart was beating fast and his adrenaline was too high for him to be just sitting there. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to flip over every car in this lot until he was driving away and beating the shit out of Jacob. But he had to calm down for Louis, if not for anything else. He didn’t want Louis to be scared of him and right now it felt like he was. 

“Do you like him?” Harry asked, his tone much calmer but slightly steely. 

“Jacob?”

Harry cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. “Lou.”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “I don’t know. I just went out with him because he asked me and it felt like the right choice to say yes. But I don’t like him. I mean...maybe I could.” 

Harry’s ears were buzzing with static. He couldn’t even hear the movie anymore. He was so jealous and he didn’t know what to do with everything he was feeling. He didn’t even realize his fists were clenched so tight that the blood was draining until Louis reached over and started to unclench them and they began to feel numb. Louis let out a soft sigh, smoothing and stroking Harry’s hands in his smaller ones. “I’m sorry, Harry. I should have told you,” he whispered. “Please don’t be mad at me.” 

He could stay mad and go and kill Jacob like he wanted to...like his alpha wanted to. Or he could take care of that later and be with Louis now. He chose the latter. “I’m not mad,” he replied gruffly. 

“Honestly,” Louis began. “I don’t even know why you’re so jealous when you always have omegas hanging all over you, and I never say anything.” He had a soft frown on his face and Harry couldn’t help but mirror him. 

“What omegas?”

Louis fixed him with an unimpressed look. “Literally all the time, Harry. At school, football games, parties, dances. Last week at the dance, Charlie wouldn’t leave your side. How do you think I felt?” 

The fact that Louis got jealous when others were around Harry made him feel warm all over. Being jealous meant feeling possessive, and this couldn’t just be because they were friends. It was more than that. _They_ were more than that. They really were so foolish, running in circles around each other, and for what? 

“Not good,” Harry finally said, looking apologetic. “It drives me insane. I don’t know what to do with myself. But Lou, you have to know that none of those omegas mean anything to me. You’re the most important one. The _only_ one.”

Louis’ lips parted in surprise and he started blushing, immediately looking down to hide his face, and instead focusing on Harry’s hands. Once the color started coming back to them, Louis blinked up at him. “Can we hug it out?”

Harry was putty under his pleading blue eyes. He couldn’t do anything but nod and Louis leaned over, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders, hugging him close. Harry hugged him back, his arms around Louis’ waist, and he pulled him forward until he was straddling Harry’s waist. Louis sighed contently and hummed as he rested his head over Harry’s shoulder. And because Harry was a little shit, he nosed along the side of Louis’ neck, slowly starting to scent him. He could rectify this. In fact, he was going to. 

He knew Louis could feel it, his body completely relaxing against Harry’s. He began scenting him even more heavily, trailing Louis’ neck slowly and meticulously. He wanted every alpha in Louis’ vicinity to know that he was off-limits and that if Louis was going to smell like anyone else it was going to be him. 

If Louis had an issue, he made no protest. In fact, he whined under Harry, clenching onto him tighter. Spurred on by the approval from the omega, Harry slowly lowered Louis until he was lying back on the bed of blankets they’d laid out in the trunk and hovered over him as best as he could. Harry’s body settled between Louis’ open legs and he went back to scenting Louis, this time kissing and sucking bites along the column of his neck, licking everywhere he could reach so that he wouldn’t stop smelling like Harry for weeks to come. And even then, he’d make sure to keep doing it until all Louis ever smelt like was Harry. 

α

Harry was on high alert that Monday. He had his eyes and ears peeled out for Jacob, but couldn’t spot him all morning. He later found him after lunch, lingering by Louis’ locker and then the pair walking to class together. Jacob was enthusiastic, smiling and leaning close to the omega, but Louis seemed slightly hesitant before giving in and being his usual self. Harry saw red. He had to speak with the alpha and let him know what every other alpha in this school and town knew. 

“I need to talk to you,” Harry said, slamming Jacob’s locker shut as he approached it after school. The halls were emptying out and thankfully Jacob’s hallway was a lot quieter by the time Harry showed up. Louis was off to soccer practice and Harry had football practice and he was likely going to be late because of this, but Liam knew what to do in case Harry was ever a no-show, so he knew the team would be in good hands. 

Jacob barely flinched upon Harry’s intrusion, only looked at him with an amused expression as he stuffed the books in his hand inside his backpack. Harry wanted to wipe that look clean off his face, but he knew that he had to go with a more calm approach lest he gets caught and gets suspended. 

“You need to stay away from Louis,” Harry said firmly, getting right to the point.

Jacob snorted. “Excuse me?”

“Did I stutter?” Harry asked, voice low. “Stay away from Louis.”

Jacob snorted again, zipping up his backpack and putting it over his shoulders. “I didn’t realize we were in the stone age. What are you going to do next? Bang on your chest, throw him over your shoulder, and run away?” 

“What the fuck are you on about? I know you like him. I know you took him on a fucking _date_. You’re new here so you don’t know, but Louis is _off-limits_. Ask anybody here.”

Jacob narrowed his eyes and studied Harry for a moment. “Let me get this straight...you’ve warned off every alpha in this school --”

“In this town,” Harry interrupted, scoffing.

“To stay away from Louis?” 

“Yes. And now you know, so _back off_.”

“Harry,” Jacob began. “You and Louis are friends, right?” 

Harry balked. “What kind of question is that? He’s my best friend.”

“Okay, so you and Louis are best friends. And yet, you warned off every alpha here to ever ask him out?”

“What’s your point, Jacob?” Harry glared. “I wasn’t intending to come here to have a discussion. I came here to let you know what everyone else does so you know not to make that mistake again.”

“But I’d like to discuss it! Please enlighten me why you, as Louis’ best friend and nothing more, are forbidding people from asking him out. Do you not want him...to date? To have a love life?”

Harry clenched his hands into fists, fixing Jacob with an unimpressed look. 

“Unless…”

“Unless what?” Harry snapped. “Just say what you have to fucking say.”

“Unless you like him,” Jacob said. “You have feelings for Louis and that’s why you don’t want any other alpha to ask him out. But last I checked with Louis, you two were just friends.”

“We are just friends,” Harry argued. 

“Then why don’t you want him to date?”

“Why can’t you mind your fucking business and go find someone else? This school is crawling with omegas and they’re all great. Find someone else because Louis will never be yours.” 

“Is that so?”

“It is. It’s a promise, Jacob. He will _never_ choose you over me.” 

“Oh, but he did when he went on that date with me,” Jacob smiled smugly. 

Harry wanted to break his face. He walked forward until he and Jacob were nose to nose. “I’m not going to fucking repeat myself,” he gritted out. 

“Then I ask you, politely, to tell me why. If you can, I’ll back off.”

Jacob was baiting him trying to get a rise out of him so Harry would admit how he felt about Louis and he wasn’t going to give Jacob that satisfaction. It was complicated. He knew that at this point it wasn’t just their connection after the heat that was making Harry feel as crazy as he did. Their tie from that ended a while back. Now, it was purely Harry. 

He was in love with Louis. He’d probably always been in love with Louis but was too fucking dumb to realize it even though he acted on it time and time again. He was sure of it since the night of Halloween after finding out about the date. He knew since the moment he began scenting Louis, leaving love bites all over, that he wanted Louis to be his, more officially now. But the first time Harry ever said that out loud wasn’t going to be to this fucking asshole. 

“I don’t owe you shit, Jacob. I just find it funny that you felt the need to ask Louis if there was anything between me and him...almost like you yourself wasn’t sure.”

“Are you mad Louis said there wasn’t anything between the two of you?”

“I’m not mad at anyone,” Harry scoffed. “Louis and I will be just fine.”

“I’m sure,” Jacob smiled, brushing past him. 

Something about his words rubbed Harry the wrong way, but he didn’t go after him. Instead, he rushed to practice and decided to deal with it later. 

α

The following day, Harry slept through two of his alarms so he was running late, which meant he couldn’t see Louis before classes began and ask if he was alright. Harry had texted him multiple times the night before and Louis didn’t respond once. It worried him and he’d wanted to come in early so he could at least walk Louis to class and ask if everything was okay. It was unlike Louis to ignore him for so long, and Harry just had a feeling that something wasn’t right. 

He spent his free period working on his homework assignment. When the bell rang, Harry headed over to Louis’ class to walk with him to lunch, only to see that he’d already walked off, rushing down the hall. Harry hung back, watching Louis with a frown on his face. It felt deliberate almost because, for the last few weeks, they’d been walking to lunch together after Louis’ class. Harry went to the cafeteria on his own much after the lunch period started, not really in the mood to eat anymore. He grabbed an apple and joined his friends, Louis sitting furthest away next to Niall. 

“Alright, boys?” he asked, taking a seat. 

“Harry,” Liam smiled. “Where’ve you been?”

“Was doing homework,” Harry responded to Liam even though his eyes were trained on Louis. The omega was quiet, barely glancing at Harry as he focused on his lunch and his phone. He was ignoring Harry. It was obvious now. Harry wanted to say something right then since he had him in front of him but chose not to. It was too public here with their friends and classmates surrounding them. 

The rest of the day was useless. Harry couldn’t stop thinking about Louis being mad at him. He barely paid attention in class and practice was difficult to get through. Jacob kept coming to mind. There was a good chance the stupid narc said something to Louis, but even then Harry would expect that Louis would react with anger, not completely shut him out. 

Ending practice early, Harry skipped showers and headed toward the soccer field where the team was practicing. He waited until it looked like they were done and Louis was alone collecting the balls they used during the game. Jogging onto the field, Harry approached Louis, who looked taken aback by him showing up. 

“Louis, we need to talk,” Harry said. 

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked, throwing in the last of the balls in the bag and heading toward the locker rooms. 

“Are you joking? You’re going to act like you haven’t been ignoring me all fucking day?”

“I had a long practice and I’m sweaty and I’d like to go shower and then go home.”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry said, grabbing his shoulder and stopping him. Louis turned to look at him and his eyes were blazing with anger. “What is it?”

“I don’t want to do this right now,” Louis glared, his jaw tight and expression firm. 

“Why not? I’m not letting you leave until you’ve told me.”

“Harry, _stop_!” 

“ _No_!” 

Louis dropped the bag of soccer balls and shoved back from Harry. “You want to know why I’m pissed? I’m pissed because my best friend is a fucking _psychopath_ whose been warning alphas off of me like he has any fucking right to do that!” 

So Jacob was a fucking narc. Harry wasn’t shocked. 

“Jacob told you?” Harry asked him. 

“Yes, he fucking told me. He found it just a tad bit weird that my friend is telling people to stay away from me even though we’re _not_ together.”

“What exactly did he say?”

“Does it matter?” Louis shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. “ _Why_ have you been doing that? How _long_ have you been doing it? This is so fucked up!”

“He had no right to tell you!” Harry refuted. “It was a conversation between me and him, and he clearly did it to drive a wedge between us.”

“You sound insane! You’ve fucking lost it, Harry,” Louis cried, eyes wild. “Nothing about this is okay. I don’t want you to tell alphas to stay away from me. What gave you the fucking right to do that? No wonder I’ve never had anyone interested in me at this school because you fucking scared them all off.”

“I wasn’t scaring anyone off. I told them that if they didn’t have the right intentions with you then I’d see to it,” Harry argued. 

“What exactly are the _right intentions_? Do you mean them wanting to ask me out on dates, hooking up, and doing, I don’t know, _normal teenage things_? It’s so messed up because you hooked up with multiple omegas and I never once said anything.”

“That’s different, Louis. You know those hookups meant nothing.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Louis said. “I know you were freaking out about me going out with Jacob, but I actually felt normal for once. I felt like I was good enough and someone finally wanted me.”

Harry shook his head. This wasn’t what he wanted at all. He suddenly started to feel really hot and cursed himself for not taking a shower. He was sweating profusely and his insides felt wild and crazy. “Louis, no. That’s not it. Of course, you’re good enough. You’re literally the prettiest, kindest, and most incredible person I’ve ever met. Why would you ever think otherwise?”

“Because of _you_!” Louis spat out, jabbing a finger on Harry’s chest. “You didn’t let anyone make a move on me. I questioned myself and my worth so many times over the years because of _you_!”

“That was _not_ my intention! And Jacob’s a piece of shit. If I could have explained it to you, you wouldn’t be so angry.”

“This isn’t Jacob’s fault!” Louis shouted. “He didn’t do anything wrong except tell me the truth. You made him uncomfortable. You fucking cornered him at school when everyone was gone and basically threatened him.”

“He’s not good enough for you, Louis,” Harry reasoned. “You told me you didn’t like him!” 

“It’s not about that,” Louis snapped. “It’s not about if I like him or not. I’m pissed at you because you’ve been fucking doing this behind my back for years and I never knew.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry finally said. “It was shitty and I was being a knothead. I fully admit that, Lou. You’re right…”

At his admission and apology, Louis slowly walked over to him. He stopped once they were chest to chest, close enough that Harry felt like he was drowning in Louis’ smell mixed in with his. It made something click inside of him and he looked at Louis with hooded eyes. 

“I just want to know why. Why did you do it?” Louis asked him, voice calm and quiet. There was sweat cooling on Louis’ skin, his blue eyes bright underneath the sun. His lips were red and glistening. He was so close and yet, not close enough. 

Harry inhaled sharply, his desire for Louis suddenly coursing through him. He could feel himself thickening up in his shorts and he had to physically stop breathing for a second and shove his hands behind his back. He had this urge to just grab Louis and knot him right there. It was primal, animalistic, and _completely_ alarming. 

“Well?” Louis asked, unaware of the internal turmoil Harry was going through. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry choked out breathily.

“What?”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Harry rushed out again, walking backward and nearly falling on the grass. _His rut_. Louis’d triggered his rut. He _needed_ to get out of there. Looking at Louis one last time, Harry ran as fast as he could off the soccer field and to the parking lot where he jumped into his car and drove as fast as he could to his house. 

α

Harry was close to being completely in rut by the time he got home and messaged his mom to let her know so that she’d leave some food, sheets, and towels by his door. His body was thrumming with adrenaline the entire ride home. He could barely remember the drive over, all logical thoughts flying out of his head. He wrangled his bags out of his car and into his bedroom using the side basement door. He was still sweating profusely, so he yanked his t-shirt off and threw it in the laundry basket. 

He wasn’t due to go into rut for another two weeks, but somehow during that intense conversation with Louis, the omega had triggered it. _God_ , even just thinking about Louis made Harry moan in frustration. He laid back on his bed, reaching into his shorts to pull one off, thinking about Louis the entire time. His lips, his hands, his warm heat that Harry wished he could sink into and knot. He was _aching_ to fuck him. 

Once he came, Harry laid in bed for a while longer, just trying to calm himself down before it really hit him again. He was stressed mostly because he hadn’t finished his conversation with Louis before he had to run out of there like a crazy person. He didn’t want Louis to think the worst of him and he barely got to explain himself. Hopefully, he could once he was out of this, and by then he would be able to practice what he was going to say because Harry had to get it right. He was going to tell Louis he loved him and he would make sure it would be perfect. 

Getting up off the bed, Harry walked over to his window and opened it slightly so he could let some air circulation through. He then went about cleaning his room because soon enough, he wasn’t going to care about all that. As he was folding some clothes, someone knocked on his door. Not the one from inside the house, but the one outside. 

Harry frowned, wondering who it could be when he hadn’t spoken to any of his friends. Opening the door, Harry was met with the sight of a very angry Louis, still in his soccer uniform. Louis placed a hand on the door, opening it wider. “What the fuck was that, Harry?” he asked, voice low. “You just left in the middle of a conversation that _you_ started.”

“Louis, I’m sorry. I had to leave,” Harry tried explaining. 

“Why?”

It was hard having him so close. It was why Harry ran away in the first place because the more Louis was around, the more aroused Harry became to the point where he felt like he wasn’t entirely in his head anymore. Louis’ smell was surrounding him again and Harry’s cock was twitching in his shorts. 

Harry gripped his door handle tightly. “Louis, you need to go.”

“Harry, what the fuck? I won’t!” 

“I’m going into _rut_ , Louis!” Harry hissed. 

Louis took a step back, his mouth dropping open. “What?”

“I’m going into rut very soon and I need you to go.”

Instead, Louis continued to stand there, eyes drifting down curiously to Harry’s crotch, which was bulging behind his shorts. His eyes glazed over, darkening, and they drifted up to meet Harry’s gaze. “Were you supposed to be in rut?”

“No,” Harry shook his head, pushing back some of his curls off his face. He was so warm and he needed to come again.

Louis bit his lip, his eyes hungry and face flushed. “Did I trigger it?” 

Harry huffed, wondering where Louis was going with this. “Yes, Lou. But you need to leave, like, now. It’s getting close.”

“Why?” Louis asked, stepping closer. 

Harry gaped at Louis. “Why? Louis, why do you think? I won’t be able to control myself around you. I _already_ can’t.”

“I don’t want you to,” Louis whispered. Harry nearly moaned at the implication. Looking more determined, Louis said, “I want to help you through it. You helped me through mine, so it’s the least I can do.”

Harry fish mouthed and struggled within himself. “Louis, you can’t -- I can’t --”

“What?” Louis scoffed. “Not good enough for you, either?” 

“ _Don’t_ ,” Harry said, pleadingly. “Don’t ever say that. You are _everything_. You are more than good. You’re amazing, Lou.”

“Then why can’t I help you through your rut?” Louis asked, stepping even closer, blinking up at Harry with dark eyes. “Don’t you want me?”

Harry shuddered, breathing him in. “Of course, I want you. Always want you. Always, _always_ you, Lou.”

He was making no sense, but Louis was getting closer and closer until all Harry could smell was him. “Harry,” Louis whispered, his voice raspy already. Harry wondered what it’d sound like after Harry fucked his mouth. He closed his eyes to clear his head. He needed to get it together, if only for a few more moments. 

“Lou,” Harry repeated. “Just think about what you’re saying.”

“I am,” Louis said, placing his hand over Harry’s shoulder. Before Harry could protest again, Louis kissed him soundly on the lips. Harry moaned loudly, hands coming around to pull Louis closer by his waist. Louis trailed his hands up from Harry’s shoulders and tangled them in his hair. “You smell so fucking good, H. I’m getting so wet just from smelling you.” 

Harry bit Louis’ bottom lip, making the omega hiss, eyes fluttering shut in both pleasure and pain. “I’m going to show you,” Harry said, leading the two of them further into his room, closing the door and locking it behind him. 

“Show me what?” Louis asked, placing an open-mouthed kiss over Harry’s collarbone. 

“Show you how much I want you,” Harry murmured. He walked them back until they got to the bed. Falling back on it, he pulled Louis down with him. “Show you how good you are. So _perfect_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please let me know everything you're feeling/thinking!! ahhh!!!


	5. part five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whewww we are here! thank you guys so so much for all your support. literally every read, every kudo, every comment meant so much to me! this was my first time writing ABO and it was also the first time in a long time where I turned back to fic and began writing on a regular basis again. with covid, lockdown, and just everything sort of on pause in my life, I went through a really tough time over the summer so when I picked up writing fic again, it made me super happy and gave me something to focus on. the fic itself was never meant to be super long, I sort of just let it flow as I wrote it, but I know many of you wanted it to be a little longer. I'm always down to write some drabbles if you guys are interested in seeing certain scenes, just hit me up on tumblr: butyouneverdo 
> 
> thank you to [jacky](https://comebackassholes.tumblr.com/) for being such a lovely friend, confidante, and beta during this process. also thanks to [alexis](https://skyebyrd.tumblr.com/) for coming through last minute when we both needed you! 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this last part! please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)
> 
> ps be sure to read my other wip if you want to read more from me xxx

** Louis **

It was complete instinct that drove Louis to stay with Harry during his rut. The thought came so suddenly and automatically, that there was no other choice but to stay. Louis’ body and entire being responded for him, completely compelled by Harry and his mouth-watering smell. But given the current situation, Louis wasn’t regretting it. In fact, he was _really_ liking it. 

Harry’s large hands were grabbing every bit of Louis while they made out on his bed. His neck, his waist, his ass. It hadn’t progressed beyond kissing, but Louis felt drunk from just Harry’s lips alone as they devoured him, wet and heady. He felt warm all over and it was a mix of what they were doing and the body heat Harry was emanating onto him. Sweat pooled down Louis’ back and beaded down his hairline; Louis was growing wet inside his boxers, too. 

“You smell so good,” Harry groaned, his tongue licking into Louis’ mouth. “So fucking _good_. Just want you all the time.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis moaned into the kiss, writhing underneath him. He felt a gush of slick dribble down from his hole and was desperate for Harry to do _something_ to relieve him. He’d never spent a rut with anyone, obviously, and wanted to be there for Harry just like he was there for Louis during his heat. Louis didn’t realize, however, how much this would be affecting him too. 

Breaking their kiss, Harry looked at him for a moment, eyes hooded and lips wet with saliva, before ducking down and running his tongue down Louis’ neck right over his mating spot. He sucked an open mouth kiss over it and continued to mouth along Louis’ collarbone. “Want to taste you,” he whispered. 

It was all the warning Louis got before his body was flipped over, face down over Harry’s mattress. Harry laid himself over Louis’ back, hovering over slightly so he wouldn’t crush him and his lips pressed against his ear. “Can I?” Harry asked, voice rough and husky. 

Louis nodded shakily, pushing his ass against Harry. 

Harry wasted no time. He pulled back and rose onto his knees, his hands grabbing Louis’ waist and fingers tucked into the hem of his shorts. Pulling them down in one go with Louis’ boxers, he let out a soft, pleased sound at the sight of Louis’ bare ass. 

“Perfect, perfect, _perfect_ ,” he said, his hands grabbing onto the flesh and squeezing between his palms. “I’m obsessed with you, Lou. There’s no one better than you.” 

Louis’ eyes fluttered shut, not just because of the implications of Harry’s sweet words, but also because of the rush of cold air that hit his hole as Harry spread his cheeks. “Harry, _please_ ,” Louis whined, arching his ass up. 

“I’m here, baby,” Harry said, the pet name slipping out of his lips with ease. Without preamble, Harry’s mouth was on him, tongue licking from his hole to his perineum. Louis moaned, high and raspy, arching his back as Harry lapped his tongue over the slick seeping out of Louis’ hole. Harry was moaning as well, their noises synching up in harmony. After getting every drop on his skin, Harry focused on Louis’ hole, sucking on it and teasingly poking his tongue inside. 

Slowly, Harry eased his tongue in, fucking Louis with his mouth, and the more he did it, the more Louis felt slick come out, endless and constant. He was loud, probably louder than Harry, and he wasn’t even in heat. Harry took his time, eating Louis out precisely like he had all the time in the world. 

“I’m going to come,” Louis warned. “I’m so close, H. I’m so fucking _close_.”

“Can you come just from my tongue?” Harry asked curiously. 

Louis turned to look at him shakily. “I don’t - I don’t know.”

“Let’s try,” Harry said, diving right back in. He was relentless this time, tongue dipping right into Louis’ hole and sucking hard on his hole. Louis cursed loudly, his whole body trembling from how sensitive he felt. His cock, which was trapped between the sheets, was aching and wet and he wanted to touch, but he couldn’t focus with Harry’s mouth on him. 

Soon, he felt himself reaching that edge and when he came, he came loudly, feeling a gush of slick come out of him along with the come that was surely ruining Harry’s sheets. Hazy and blissed out, Louis turned to look at Harry, who looked up, grinning like a devil. His mouth was obscene, red and wet with slick and spit all over his face. 

Louis slumped over, rolling until he was on his back. He maintained eye contact with Harry as he lifted his shirt off, watching the way Harry looked at him hungrily, especially his cock, which was growing hard again. Beckoning him closer, Louis giggled when Harry fell over him, long-limbed and clumsy. They kissed, messily and sweetly at the same time, and Louis thought it was filthy yet so sexy how he could taste himself on Harry’s tongue. 

“Taste so good, Lou,” Harry said to him, his lips dragging over Louis’ before leaning back a bit to look at him. His usually bright eyes were dark with lust, and Louis couldn’t look away. He placed a hand over Harry’s cheek, holding his jaw delicately as his finger rubbed over his lip softly. Harry smiled at him. “I’m sorry for what I did. But...I think it’s pretty obvious why I did it.” 

Louis frowned. “Why?” 

Harry grinned, laughing softly. “Because I’m crazy about you. Don’t want anyone else to have you.” 

His stomach swooped and he blinked at Harry, not knowing what to say. Harry bent his head down to kiss him and soon they were making out and rocking against each other. Harry’d been hard for ages, it seemed, and Louis instinctively felt his legs spread, allowing Harry’s body to slot between them. 

“Take your clothes off,” Louis whispered to him. Harry complied right away, shucking off his shorts and boxers. He stroked himself a few times, his eyes taking Louis in unabashedly as he laid on Harry’s bed, waiting to be taken. Louis looked at Harry’s cock and gawped because even Harry’s large hands weren’t big enough to hold it all; Harry was just that hung. Gulping, Louis shifted in his spot, feeling his hole clench and slick run down his legs and onto the sheets. 

Harry’s eyes shot down and he noticed the sheets beneath Louis getting wet. Growling loudly, he closed the distance between them. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, Louis. Can’t believe I get to have you like this. Just me and no one else.”

Louis tugged Harry down by his shoulder, arching up to kiss him, his legs wrapping around the alpha’s waist. With his cock still in his hand, he prodded it against Louis’ hole all the while still kissing him. It was agonizing and slow the way Harry slowly breached inside of him, using his slick as a means of helping to ease in. Louis whined and mewled, while Harry panted over him, fighting all of his urges to just push all the way in, and finally, he bottomed out and they moaned breathily into each other’s mouths. 

Their lips detached once Harry started moving and Louis closed his eyes, his fingers tangled in Harry’s curls, tugging when he thrust in just right, while Harry held onto his waist and placed kisses on the curve of his neck. It felt good, and not just because biology made their bodies perfectly compatible; it was something else entirely, Louis thought. He felt like nothing would ever feel like this did, like it was never going to get any better. 

He knew Harry was close, his rut and desperation to knot reaching its high, so Louis moved his body to match Harry’s thrusts. The slap of their skins was loud in the room and it almost drowned out the litany of words Harry was mumbling into Louis’ ear. 

“All mine, aren’t you, Lou?” he asked. “No one can give it to you as good as I can. I’ll do anything you want. Always want you to be happy. Always mine.”

Louis keened, his moans high as he began to come, and he felt Harry’s knot pop then, locking them into place as the alpha groaned out loud, coming inside of Louis. He trembled over him and Louis held him, lifting his head up to kiss him soundly. 

Ω

It was quiet on the walk home to Louis’ house. Given that it was around two in the morning, Louis wasn’t shocked, but after being inside for two and a half days straight with only the window to look outside of, he felt slightly disoriented. Harry was quiet beside him, the only sign that he was there being his hand clasped with Louis’, their fingers entwined. 

His rut was finished and he was exhausted, as was Louis. The two of them hadn’t slept a full night’s sleep with Harry waking up every few hours, aching to come and knot. Louis decided to head home as soon as it was possible because it would only be so long until his mom got suspicious as to why he’d been staying at Harry’s for so long. He wondered if Anne knew...if his mom spoke with her. Louis flushed with embarrassment, brushing the thought aside, not wanting to deal with it now. He’d figure that out when he needed to. 

Besides, it was worth it. Louis was glad he was there for Harry, and he enjoyed it a lot too, he admitted to himself. It was different seeing this side of Harry, one that was so honest and vulnerable with how he felt. Louis wasn’t sure if it was because of the rut or what led to it that resulted in the confessions Harry made whilst in the middle of sex. 

He had feelings for Louis and while Louis didn’t share his own feelings with Harry, things were definitely different between them. They weren’t just friends anymore and Louis wanted to do this right. He wanted to admit his feelings for Harry and he wanted Harry to admit his when he had a more clear mind to figure out if he really meant them or not. 

Upon reaching Louis’ front door, Harry put down Louis’ book bag and duffle bag on the front step before turning to face him. Softly smiling, he pulled the omega against his chest, hugging him. “Thanks, Lou,” he said. “You’re the best.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tight. “Anything for you,” he replied. 

Harry shifted, leaning down a bit more so his face was in the crook of Louis’ neck, and he began to scent him. Just once more, Louis thought, letting himself melt into Harry’s body. He’d be reeking of him for weeks to come as it was so it really wasn’t needed, but this felt nice. Once he was satisfied, Harry pulled back, smiling tiredly at Louis. 

“I’ll see you soon?”

Nodding, Louis gripped his hand once before letting go. 

Ω

While walking to his locker, Louis passed by the hall where Jacob’s locker was. He slowed his steps, despite the usual craziness going on around him that happened after the last bell of the day rang, signaling the end of classes. Students were rushing to get to sports practices, club meetings, or home. 

Louis was tired still and hadn’t caught up on his sleep. Thank God, soccer practice was canceled today because Louis was aching all over after all the athletic sex he’d had during Harry’s rut. He would have called out of school if he hadn’t already done that the last two days. Any more absences and the school would have called his mom, which would mean explaining why he was missing school and Louis really didn’t want to do that. So he sucked it up and went. He hadn’t seen Harry around all day and figured he might have taken the day off just to sleep and rest. 

Given all that, Louis hadn’t really had the time to sit and think about the implications of spending Harry’s rut with him, or his confessions, or any of it, really. Since the rut began up until now, Louis’d felt like he was floating on a cloud and most of it was due to being in an orgasm haze and the sleep deprivation. He hadn’t thought of how it would affect everything else, including Jacob until he was looking at him, standing by his locker. Even though nothing major had transpired between them, Louis felt bad for how things played out. 

“Hey,” Louis said upon reaching him, his voice raspy from not being used. He’d skipped out on lunch when he would have normally met up with his friends and instead chose to nap in the nurse’s office. She’d let him do it after he lied and told her he’d been in heat and was tired, but came to school to take a test. She didn’t have to know the full truth. 

Jacob looked at him and smiled. “Oh, hey, Louis,” he said. “Have you been feeling alright? I haven’t seen you around school for the last couple of days.”

“Kind of a long story,” Louis shrugged, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to admit what he was really up to. “Um, I was kind of hoping we could talk if you had time.”

Jacob nodded. “Yeah, sure. I was just going to go home, but I have time now if you’d like?”

“Yes. Why don’t we go to the bakery that’s down the block?” 

“I’d like that,” Jacob smiled warmly. 

The two of them headed out after Louis made a trip to his locker, talking about class, their upcoming exam, and the decorations that were going up in the gym for the Homecoming dance. The game and the dance were both next week, but the tickets were on sale now and they were trying to lure students in by putting up the decorations now. Once Louis and Jacob made it to the bakery, Jacob ordered himself a coffee and a muffin while Louis got himself tea and a lemon loaf cake. After getting their food, they both sat at a corner table right by the window. 

Louis blew on his tea, taking a tentative sip. It felt nice and relaxed him and he wished he was home napping, but he had an expectant alpha in front of him who definitely deserved to know the truth. “Thanks for coming with me,” he said. 

“Of course,” Jacob said. “Would have just gone home and played video games or something. So, have you been alright? You look really tired.”

“I am tired,” Louis admitted. “Haven’t had much sleep the last couple of days.” 

“Anything going on?” 

Louis took a moment and steeled himself. “Yeah, mostly. I just...I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

“Oh,” Jacob said. “Okay.”

“You’d asked me if there was anything going on between me and Harry and I’d said no,” Louis said slowly, looking at Jacob, who nodded. “Nothing...really was going on, but it also was.”

Jacob narrowed his eyes with a confused expression and chuckled. “What exactly does that mean?”

“Meaning that things were never black and white between me and Harry. We were always tipping the line between friends and more than friends. You were right in suspecting something just from smelling him on me because we are so close...and sometimes not just in a friendly way.”

“You smell like him right now,” Jacob pointed out. Louis couldn’t read his expression. It wasn’t angry, but it wasn’t happy either. It was neutral, so he wasn’t sure how Jacob must be feeling. 

“It’s shitty that I wasn’t honest with you about that, and I hope you don’t think I was using you for any reason, or stringing you along because neither of those things was my intention. I did genuinely want to give you a chance because my own feelings and where Harry and I were heading was so confusing and not concrete that I didn’t realize all of it for what it was until much later. And I wanted to tell you now so that you knew because you deserve that.” 

Jacob let out a soft sigh, leaning back in his chair, and Louis watched him. He really was very cute. Tall with broad, wide shoulders, messy brown hair, and a boyish face. Perhaps Louis had a type. “So, are you with him now?” Jacob asked. 

“Like in a relationship?” Louis clarified. Jacob nodded. “No...not yet? I don’t know. We’re still figuring things out.”

“Okay, well do you love him?” 

“Yes,” Louis said, the only answer he was sure of. “Yes, I do.”

Jacob smiled, a genuine one, and Louis looked at him in shock. “Don’t look so surprised. I kind of had a feeling that things were going on but wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. Even then, I could tell during our date that we are better off as friends. So...thank you for telling me.”

“You’re not mad, then?” Louis asked him. 

“No,” Jacob shook his head. “I think I should have expected this when I decided to meddle between two people as close as you and Harry. I’m not mad...I am rooting for you, truly.”

Louis smiled back. “Thank you, Jacob. Really. I’m still sorry about how things happened.”

“It’s alright. And for what it’s worth, I think he loves you too...so you guys need to get your heads out of your asses and just get it together already.”

Laughing, Louis took another sip of his tea. He would take care of that later. For now, he was going to enjoy his time with Jacob and catch up as friends. 

Ω

After his chat with Jacob at the bakery, Louis went home and promptly fell asleep. He woke up at some point in the middle of the night and managed to catch up on some of his assignments before going back to sleep. By the time he made it to school the next day, he was well-rested and a lot more alert. He arrived at school early, hoping to catch Harry, and luckily when he walked past his locker, he found the alpha there, putting away a few of his books. 

“Hey,” Louis greeted him with a shy smile. It was ridiculous that he felt shy around Harry, his best friend of forever. But they hadn’t spoken since the night Harry’s rut ended and Louis’s body felt flush from just the sight of him 

Harry startled for a moment until he realized who it was and then relaxed. “Hey.”

“Were you in school yesterday?” he asked. 

Shaking his head, Harry closed his locker. “No. I needed to sleep a bit.”

“Should have done that,” Louis said. “I was a complete zombie the entire time.” 

Harry hummed, not really offering anything, and Louis frowned a little. Why was Harry being so weird? He was barely looking at Louis, instead focused on the students that were slowly starting to trickle in making the hallway more crowded and loud.

“Well, want to hang out at lunch?” he asked. “We could play hooky for a little and go get some McDonald’s.”

“Not really in the mood,” Harry said, his voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever. He really wasn’t good at hiding his emotions. Louis was always able to tell when Harry was off because usually, his demeanor is so energetic and positive. Right now, he was pissed or upset about something, and it was kind of getting to Louis that Harry wouldn’t just come right out and say it, especially after how they left things with each other.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Harry pointedly. “Is something wrong?”

“No.”

“Harry, how am I supposed to fix whatever you’re mad about if you won’t talk to me?”

“Well, what about when you were pissed at me after Jacob spoke with you and you gave me the silent treatment as well?”

Louis huffed. “Okay, so you are mad. What are you mad about?”

“Liam saw you yesterday,” Harry said, jaw tight as he spoke. 

“At school? What are you talking about?”

“Leaving school with Jacob.”

“What was he doing telling you that?” Louis asked, confused, and slightly annoyed that his whereabouts were being shared without his knowledge. 

“I asked him,” Harry said. “I was talking to him about football practice since I’d missed them for my rut and I’d asked him if he’d seen you around and he said only after school in the parking lot, leaving with Jacob.”

“So that’s what you’re mad about?”

“Yes, Louis,” Harry angrily said. “I just thought that after - after we spent the last few days together, you wouldn’t...I don’t know...I just thought things were different.”

“Well, you know what I’m mad about?” Louis asked. “I’m mad that you would even think I’d do what I did with you and then go running off on some date with another alpha the next day. It’s like you don’t know me at all. Just because I left with Jacob doesn’t mean I fucking bonded with him, or whatever.”

“Don’t fucking say that,” Harry glowered, his body posturing and his alpha voice loud and clear. 

“Don’t use your fucking alpha voice on me,” Louis hissed back. “All these years and you’ve never once made a move on me or told me how you really felt. Now you wanna act like you’re my fucking alpha?”

“Yeah, well you never did either,” Harry pointed out. 

“Oh, piss off,” Louis glared. “At least I never interfered in your dating life the way you did mine. You’re honestly so infuriating. You didn’t even ask why I was hanging out with Jacob. It was to make it clear to him that I’m not interested in anything more than a friendship because I have feelings for someone else. You just jumped to conclusions and gave me a pissy attitude. Honestly, Harry...let me know when you’re ready to grow up and get your shit together because I’m tired! I’m not the one wasting time here, you are.”

With that, he left a stunned Harry in the hallway, headed to his own locker. 

Ω

Louis was in no mood to be at Homecoming, but there he was, surrounded by gold streamers, sparkly balloons, and a massive banner with their team mascot on it. The win earlier was massive. The team played amazing, especially Harry, who scored multiple touchdowns. Louis had been in the crowd, but hidden away and not at his usual seat, not wanting Harry to know he had been there. At the moment, he and Harry were still not speaking. It’d been a little over a week since their fight in the hallway, and Louis made a point to not give Harry the time of the day. 

The more he sat with it, the more pissed off he got. He admitted that realizing his feelings for Harry took him a while, but he was never sly about them. He was never vindictive or meddling in Harry’s personal relationships. It always bothered him when Harry flirted back with omegas, and hooked up with him, though it had only been a couple of times back in sophomore and junior year. It didn’t matter if they didn’t mean anything to Harry. At least Louis was never in the way like Harry was with Louis. Granted, Harry had that jealous alpha trait, but it wasn’t an excuse. 

And even despite all that, Louis opened up to Harry. He offered to be with him during his rut not just to repay Harry for helping Louis through his heat, but also because it did something to him knowing that the way Harry felt for him was so strong that Louis was able to trigger his rut. Harry was open during his rut, too. He admitted so much to Louis, was vulnerable in a way he hadn’t been and Louis realized that they’d both been lying to themselves about how deeply they felt for another. They were _never_ just friends. 

Then Harry had to go and ruin that simply because he couldn’t get over what a jealous idiot he was. To assume the absolute worst just because someone saw him in passing with Jacob was uncalled for. If they really were to act on their feelings and take their friendship to the next level, surely Harry couldn’t act like a fucking jungle man every time Louis so much as talked to another alpha. That just wouldn’t fucking do. This wasn’t the stone ages. Louis was an independent omega. 

With all that in mind, Louis wasn’t doing well. He really didn’t want to come to the dance, but the boys forced him to. And of course, Harry was there as it was required for the football team to show up, but it looked like he wasn’t having a great time either. When Louis first walked in, he’d noticed him right away, sitting at an empty table and staring down at a paper plate with a single cookie on top. 

Louis didn’t feel bad. He’d said what he wanted to Harry. The ball was in Harry’s court now to do with it what he wanted. 

For now, he would be sulking in his own corner by the punch bowl. However, he wasn’t there for long before Niall’s favorite Lizzo song came on and he dragged Louis onto the dance floor. “Niall, I genuinely do not want to dance right now,” Louis groaned, fixing his hair once Niall had stopped pulling on him like a child. 

“C’mon Lou,” Niall said, already shaking his hips and throwing his hands in the air. Louis snorted, unable to stop himself when he saw Niall’s God awful dance moves. Pretty soon, he was dancing along and one song ended up becoming five more. He was sweating by the time he made it back to the punch table, thirsty for a drink. 

Subtly, Louis glanced over at Harry’s table to find the alpha looking back at him and not even looking away to try to hide the fact that he got caught staring. He was dressed in a black suit, a light pink dress shirt underneath. Louis’d gone with charcoal trousers and a black dress shirt, which was now untucked from all the dancing. Looking away from Harry, Louis focused on getting a drink. He had no idea what Harry’s problem was. Louis was right there in front of him now. If he had something to say, he could, but instead he was just being creepy. 

The Drake song that was playing suddenly came to a stop and the student body president, a pretty omega named Jasmine who was at the top of the senior year class, stepped up to the microphone on the stage. Tapping on it once, she got everyone’s attention and smiled kindly. 

“I’d like to start off by saying congratulations to our football team for the big win tonight,” she said into the microphone. The crowd cheered, whistling and clapping while the football team sans Harry roughhoused and slapped each other on their backs. Louis clapped politely and took a sip of his drink. “It’s now come time for us to announce who your Homecoming King and Queen are.” 

Her vice president, a beta, handed her two cards, which were folded. The student body had been voting all last week, but Louis hadn’t, not finding the time to go and do so. “Alright,” Jasmine said. “First, our Homecoming Queen is...Jade Thirwall. Congratulations, Jade!” 

Jade was an alpha, a junior, and head cheerleader. It was only fitting that she got the crown. Louis clapped with everyone else as she stepped up on stage and Jasmine placed a tiara over her curly hair. As Jade stepped aside on the stage, the crowd settled down and grew quiet. Jasmine smiled as she opened the next card and said, “Your Homecoming King is...Harry Styles!” 

The crowd cheered once more, this time louder thanks to the football team. Harry startled in his seat as his teammates picked him up off his chair and carried him over to the stage. He clumsily stepped down and walked forward, looking confused and slightly wary like he wasn’t sure what to do. Jasmine smiled at him and placed a big, gold crown over his curls. It suited him, Louis thought. He couldn’t help but suddenly feel inexplicably sad. He wished that things weren’t so weird between him and the one person who he relied on for everything. The one person he was in love with. Louis didn’t know how things could keep changing between them and not become any clearer. Even when they both knew how they felt, it was difficult. 

Not wanting to watch Harry dance with someone else after everything, Louis decided he did his part in coming tonight for his friends and now he could leave. Turning around, he headed for the gym doors when a voice cleared against a microphone. Stopping, Louis turned to look and saw Harry standing in front of the mic. Typically, the king and queen didn’t make speeches, so he wondered what Harry was about to say. Maybe something about winning the game since he was the captain? 

“Um, hi,” Harry said awkwardly into the mic. “Thanks for, uh, voting for me. It was, uh, really nice of you all. Um...I know we’re not meant to make speeches, but I had something that I needed to say and this is the best way I could think of.”

Everyone was still and quiet, staring up at Harry in utter confusion, Louis especially. 

“I’m in love with my best friend,” Harry said, his voice clear and calm, as his eyes drifted over to Louis. “He’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, and I’ve always thought this. I think, like, from the moment I saw him I had thought wow, no one’s more beautiful than him. And a part of me was so greedy about that. About getting to be so close to someone so beautiful and wonderful and funny. I felt so privileged to be in the presence of someone like that. I genuinely don’t think anyone makes me laugh as much as he does, and most of the time it’s because he’s making fun of me, and even then I’m laughing because he’s usually right.

“My day isn’t complete unless I see him or talk to him. I could be incredibly busy and not have time to sleep or do homework, but I still need to see him because just seeing him settles me and calms me in a way that nothing else does. He’s - he’s just that person for me, you know? The one I’m constantly thinking about. The one who’s driving me crazy in both a good and bad way. I’m in love with him. I’ve always been in love with him. I don’t think I’ve even looked at another person since I’ve met him, not like that. All I’ve ever dreamt about was getting a little house just for us and spending my life with him. He’s it for me. He’s always going to be it. And I’m sorry that I could never manage to say that or be honest. I’m sorry for being a jealous asshole and wasting time, but I’m saying it now. _I love you_. God, Louis, I’m so fucking in love with you.”

Louis gaped at Harry, all eyes suddenly on him now. He could feel the breath rushing out of him, his heart hammering in his chest, and he had absolutely no idea what to do. And then Harry was coming off the stage, the stage light following him as he walked toward Louis with purpose. All too soon, he was right in front of Louis and he only had a moment to think before Harry swooped down and kissed him, the entire crowd cheering loudly around them. 

He was still frozen before finally, finally he closed his eyes and kissed Harry back, his hands coming up to wrap around his shoulders. Harry gripped his waist tightly and they swayed in the kiss. Breaking away, Harry looked at Louis with earnest eyes. “Lou...I love you,” he whispered this time. 

“I love you,” Louis replied. “Holy shit, Harry. What did you just do?”

Harry chuckled, his laughter mingling with Louis’. “Probably made a fool of myself.”

“Not a fool,” Louis shook his head. “But you’re insane and I love you for it.”

Harry scrunched up his nose and kissed him while the music picked up once more and everyone continued to dance around them. 

Ω

The blocky, black sign with the neon yellow background of Waffle House was a welcoming sight, Louis thought to himself, as he walked toward it with his best friends. As usual, Zayn, Niall, and Liam were walking ahead, loudly singing along to an ABBA song and being complete and utter nuisances. Louis trailed behind with Harry, the alpha’s arm slung around the omega protectively and lovingly. 

Blinking up at his best friend and now boyfriend, Louis admired the slope of Harry’s nose and the curve of his pouty, pink lips against the backdrop of the navy blue sky as he grinned and started singing along. He could smell him, that deep, rich woody scent with touches of spice and lavender, but this time mixed in with his cool watermelon lemonade smell, as Harry so adoringly described to him. Together, the scent drifted in the wind, surrounding Louis, and he felt himself smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> [fic post](https://butyouneverdo.tumblr.com/post/629342919563853824/fic-fever-dream-high-author-wildestdreams) | [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5u4UP0RCJ9raMR5QAzXSin?si=Q6Uae-BpRqyyHqN0sjR2Dg) | [tumblr](http://butyouneverdo.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
